Tell Me You Love Me
by 70122
Summary: Mercedes is a aspiring singer from a lower middle class family. Sam is a college Quarterback and comes from a rich family. They both attend the same performing arts college. Their relationship started with a bet.
1. It's A Bet

''Okay baby girl do you need me to walk you in?''

Joesph Jones turned his head towards his daughter.

Nervous for her.

''Daddy I'll be okay.''

''If I get lost I'll go the administration office.''

''For help.'' ''Oh,Joseph.'' ''Let her be.'' ''Our baby... will be just find.''

''She's all grown now.''

Marcia Jones giving her daughter a smile.

''Thanks mom.''

Mercedes smiled back.

That was the brief conversation 18 years old Mercedes Jones had with her parents.

Before they said their goodbyes. And headed back to Lima,Ohio.

Mercedes was officially a college student. On her own for the first time in her life.

Mercedes always dreamed of getting out of Lima,Ohio and this was her chance. All four years of high school Mercedes

was a straight A student always kept a 3.0 GPA. Her goal was to go to college far away from Lima,Ohio.

But,while in college also pursue her dreams of becoming a singer.

She figured if she got good grades in high school. Then got accepted into a good college.

She could go to school,but still work on her dreams of becoming a recording artist.

And her parents wouldn't be mad at her pursuing her music career as long as she was in school.

Mercedes Jones had it all planned out.

* * *

With a bright smile and dreams taller than her height Mercedes Jones was destined to be a big star.

After getting her class schedule figured out.

Mercedes headed for her dorm room.

She didn't know who the hell her roommate was,but she hoped whoever the girl was. She was cool and laid back.

Mercedes really did want a roommate that came with a lot of drama.

Putting the key in the dorm door and turning the door knob. The door opened.

Mercedes grabbed her two huge suit cases walking into her dorm room.

She was meant with a glare from a beautiful brown skinned Latina. With long black hair and a slender frame.

''Um,hi I'm Mercedes Jones.'' ''I guess you're my roommate.''

Mercedes introduced herself.

''Hmmm,you'll do.'' ''I was expecting a blonde size 2.'' ''With extensions and a eating disorder.''

The Latina stood up for the couch.

Looking Mercedes up and down. Before she walked away heading for the kitchen area.

Mercedes didn't know what to say to her roommates bluntness.

So she just headed for her room opening the door. Throwing her suit cases on the bed and started unpacking.

10 minutes later Mercedes looked up from unpacking her clothes.

To see her roommate standing at her bedroom door. ''So...Mercedes.''

''I'm Santana Lopez and since were going to be living together.''

''We might as well get acquainted.'' ''Where are you from?''

Santana asked Mercedes.

''I'm from Lima,Ohio.'' Mercedes answered.

Lima who? Santana sequenced her face up. With confused look. Making Mercedes laugh.

''Yeah...I take it you never heard of Lima,Ohio?'' ''It's a small town.''

Mercedes continued laughing. ''And you?'' ''Where are you from?'' Mercedes asked Santana.

Looking at Santana curiously. ''I'm from San Antonio,Texas.''

Santana perked up with a smile on her face. ''The big lone star state.''

''Must be fun growing up in Texas.'' Mercedes smiled at Santana. ''Yeah,it's cool.''

''But,I needed to get away.''

''To pursue my dreams.'' ''Texas is huge.'' ''But,not big enough for all my dreams.'' Mercedes nodded.

''Yeah...I totally understand.''

* * *

''So,now that we know each other.'' ''We can get straight down to the dirty business.''

Santana said looking at Mercedes as if she was a rear specimen.

''What dirty business?'' Mercedes questioned with a confused look. ''Are you straight, gay or bisexual?''

Santana jumped right in.

''I'm straight as far as I know.'' Mercedes answered Santana. ''Are you a virgin?"

Santana eagerly wanting to know Mercedes sexual status. Mercedes face was set in a stoned look.

She really had to get used to how nosy and blunt Santana really was.

''Well since you're taking a million light years to answer me.'' ''I take it nobody has popped that cherry yet.''

Mercedes almost choked on her own saliva. ''Um,sorry I rather not talk about my sex status.'' Santana shrugged.

''Well whatever you do.''

''Make sure you first time is with someone special.'' ''And use condoms.''

''Nobody has time for std's and babies.''

''I'll take that advice into consideration...Santana.'' Mercedes said feeling awkward. ''Well see you later.''

''I'm off to some classes.''

Santana said her goodbyes walking off.

''The girl has no filter.'' Mercedes chuckled putting away the rest of her clothes.

She didn't have any classes until tomorrow.

Mercedes would spend the day looking for a part-time job and some cheap recording studios to work on her music.

* * *

The first week of school was so hectic for Mercedes.

Each of her professors wanted essays and everyday there was a damn pop quiz.

Mercedes head was spending,but she managed to keep all her grades in check.

It was now the weekend and all Mercedes wanted to do was lay and bed and watch Netflix.

''Hey girl what are you doing?''

Santana popped her head into Mercedes room. ''Nothing just laying here watching Netflix.''

Mercedes looked up to see Santana dressed in a tight red dressed with heels to match.

Her make up was on point with her hair in a pony tail to the back. ''Nonsense you're coming with me tonight.''

''There's a house party.'' ''Everybody going to be there.'' Santana turned on Mercedes bedroom light.

Pulling her out of bed.

''Santana I really don't feel like going out.'' ''I rather just stay in bed this weekend.''

Mercedes pouted as Santana ramaged thru her closet.

''Perfect!'' Santana smiled at Mercedes holding a little black dress along with heels to match.

''I don't want to hear another word. Get dressed we're going out!'' Santana left Mercedes bedroom.

Shutting the door.

* * *

A hour later Mercedes was wearing a tight little black dress. With heels to match.

Her make up was light,but perfect for the occasion.

With loose curls in her head.

Mercedes looked good enough to eat. In the words of Santana.

As Mercedes entered to house party with Santana she already wanted to leave.

The music was blasting.

Too many people and a lot of them were drunk.

''Okay,girl I'll get us a drink.'' ''Have some fun let loose.''

Santana sung walking away. Heading to the table to make them a drink.

''Well...well look who came to party.'' Noah Puckerman stood at the drink table pouring drinks. Santana rolling her eyes.

''Shut up Puck and just make me two drinks.'' ''I'm watching you.'' ''No funny business with the drinks.''

Santana warned Puck.

''Hey two drinks coming right up.'' Puck smirked. ''So...who are you here with tonight?''

Puck asked handing Santana her drinks. ''I'm with my girl Mercedes.''

Santana pointed at Mercedes who looked like she was not having a good time.

''I see.'' Puck glared at Mercedes. ''Nope.'' ''Don't even think about it Puck.'' ''Mercedes is off limits.''

Santana threatened.

Puck raised his hands up smirking.

''I mean it Puck.'' Santana walked away. ''Here you go girl.'' ''Drink up.''

Mercedes took the beer from Santana drinking it.

''You know I'm barely 18.''

''I shouldn't be drinking.''

''There's a lot of things we shouldn't be doing,but we do it anyway.''

Santana laughed.

Mercedes nodded downing the rest of her beer. ''Damn,girl you can drink!''

Santana laughed. ''My granny use to sneak and give me beer.'' ''My parents were so pissed at her.'' Mercedes giggling.

* * *

''I think I see Tina Chang and Brittany Pierce from some of my classes.

''Come on.''

Santana quickly grabbed Mercedes hand making their way to the dance floor.

''Yo,Tina & Brit.''

''This is my girl Mercedes we're roommates.''

Santana introduced Mercedes to Tina and Brittany. Mercedes offered her hand. Tina shook it.

''Hey,I'm Tina and this is my roommate Brittany.''

''Wow you look amazing in that dress.'' ''All your curves are on display.'' ''Sexy!''

Brittany complimenting Mercedes figure staring.

''Well thanks.''

Mercedes blushed. ''Come on ladies enough with the talking let's burn a hole in the dance floor.''

Santana grabbed Mercedes hand. While Tina grabbed Brittany's hand. As they started to dance.

On the crowded dance floor.

''Come on man can you move any slower?'' Mike wrapped his arm around a depressed Sam.

''Look man I'm just not up for a party tonight.''

Sam tried to get out of Mike's tight grip. ''Well it's to late to go home now.'' ''We're already here.''

Mike cheered dragging Sam up to the party.

Walking in the door.

* * *

''Hey Puck's over there.'' Mike walked over to Puck entertaining a group of girls. Sam rolled his eyes following behind Mike.

All the girls blushed when they saw Sam walking up.

Sam had that affect on most girls. He was good looking,rich and the new head Quarterback.

Sam should be happy.

But,instead he was depressed over a girl.

''Excuse me ladies.'' ''I'll catch up with y'all later.'' Puck walked off. Leaving the group of girls.

''What up bros?!''

Puck wrapped his shoulders around Mike and Sam.

''Dude what's with the sour face?'' ''Sugar Motta dumped him.'' Mike looking at Puck.

Sam ignoring both Mike and Sam.

He wasn't in the mood to party. Sam rather just be in bed right now.

''Are you serious dude?'' ''You're really depressed over Sugar Motta?'' ''Out of all the women on campus.''

''Sugar is a spoil rich slut.'' ''Sorry to break it to you.''

''Puck shut up!'' Sam shouted walking away. ''What I'm only telling you the truth.'' Puck shouted back.

''You know sometimes you can be a real asshole!''

Mike glared at Puck. Walking behind Sam. Sam was heading for the door. ''Sam...dude stop.''

Mike grabbed Sam's shoulder. ''Look we don't have to stay at this party long.''

''There's a girl I was supposed to meet her.'' ''I'll find her.'' ''And tell her that I can't stay long.''

Mike started to walk away.

''Nah,man you don't have to leave just cause I'm not feeling it tonight.''

Sam assured his friend.

''Nah,man we can chill at your place and play some video games.''

''Just let me find Tina.'' ''Then we can leave.''

* * *

''Mike!'' A women's voice echoed out. Over the loud music playing at the party. Sam and Mike turned their heads.

To see four beautiful women walking over to them.

''That's her Tina Chang.'' ''I have a couple of classes with her.'' ''She's hella cute right.''

Mike smirked at Sam.

As the four women finally made it over to them.

''Hey...Tina.'' Mike gave Tina a hug. ''Mike this is my roommate Brittany.''

''And that's Santana and her roommate Mercedes.''

Tina introduced her friends. ''Ladies how are you doing.''

Mike greeted the women. ''Oh,this is Sam.'' ''He's a good friend of mines.'' Mike introduced Sam.

Sam was about to speak but Santana cut him off.

''Jesus he has huge lady lips!'' ''I bet that mouth of yours is great in bed.'' Santana rudely teased Sam.

''Santana don't be so rude.''

Mercedes glaring at Santana.

''Whatever I'm just saying he has huge lips!'' Santana shrugs.

Sam really didn't play Santana no mind. He was to busy staring at Mercedes.

Sam found her alluring. He was attracted to her.

''So''...Mike clearing his throat. ''Sam and I were just about to leave.'' ''Where are y'all going?'' Tina asked.

''We're about to head over to my place and just chill.''

* * *

''You guys are welcome to join if you wanna come.'' Sam invited the girls hoping to talk to Mercedes.

''Sure...I mean why not.'' Tina speak staring at Mike.

Mike was staring back.

''Can you two please chill with the stares it's totally creeping me out.''

Santana gagged at Tina and Mike flirting.

''Look I'll text you Sam's address Tina.''

''See y'all there.'' Mike and Sam walked off.

After using the ladies restroom. Tina,Brittany,Santana,Mercedes left the party.

30 minutes later. Tina,Brittany,Santana,Mercedes arrived at Sam's apartment complex.

''Wow...lover boy lives here?''

''Somebody's rolling in dough!'' Santana joked. ''Santana be nice.''

''We're a guess remember.'' Mercedes grabbed Santana hand.

''Yeah,yeah.'' ''Girl let's go be nosy and see what this rich boys apartment looks like!''

Mercedes rolled her eyes at Santana.

As they walked with Tina and Brittany.

Tina entered the access code to get inside the apartment building.

They got on the elevator.

Pressing the button to the 10th floor. Sam opened the door.

''Hello...ladies.'' ''Welcome to my home.'' Sam in a goofy voice greeted his guess.

Making Mercedes laugh.

Sam loved Mercedes laugh already.

''Oh,cut the crap.'' ''How rich are you and your family?!''

''Lady lips!'' Santana teased. ''Um,Sam ignore her.'' ''She's been drinking and doesn't know when to shut up.''

Mercedes put her hands over Santana's mouth.

Stopping her from saying anything else rude.

''For your info Santana.'' ''I'm not rich.'' ''My parents are.''

''They just support me while I'm in college.''

Sam agitated by Santana rudeness.

* * *

''Where's mike?'' Tina asked. ''He's in the living room playing video games.''

Sam answered.

''Um,where is your bathroom?''

''This beer is running right thru me.'' Mercedes smirked.

''Come on I'll show you.'' Mercedes awkwardly followed behind Sam.

Tina,Brittany and Santana went to the living room. To find Mike.

''Right there is the bathroom.'' Sam pointed. ''Thanks.'' Mercedes said as she closed the door behind her.

Mercedes looked at her face in the mirror her make up was still fresh and her curls still had body.

''Why the hell am I in the mirror checking myself out for some damn boy?'' ''A boy I don't even know.''

Mercedes thought to herself. As she finished using the bathroom washing her hands. When she opened the door.

Sam was leaning against the wall waiting for her.

Mercedes heart skipped a beat. She was attracted to him. There was this energy between them.

''Hi...I just wanted to wait for you.''

''If that's okay.'' Sam's voice nervous.

''Sure it's okay to wait for me.'' Mercedes giving Sam a genuine smile. ''So...are you from California?''

Sam nervously glaring at Mercedes.

''No.'' ''I'm actually from Lima,Ohio.'' ''I decided I wanted to attend college out here in California.''

''And work on my music.''

''I want to become a signed recording artist.'' Mercedes face light up taking about her passion and dreams.

''Wow,that's amazing.''

''I bet your voice is amazing!'' Sam could see that Mercedes was serious about becoming a signed artist.

He loved her animation and passion about her dreams. ''And you are you from California?''

''Yup,born and raised here.'' Sam gave Mercedes a warm smile. ''So... what's your goals or dreams.''

''I love football.''

''I want to make it into the NFL.''

''I'm the head Quarterback for our school right now.'' Mercedes could see football was definitely Sam's passion.

''Wow...that's amazing.'' ''I'm gonna have to check out some of your games.''

Sam and Mercedes walked back to the living room. To find Santana cursing out Puck.

''Hey!'' ''What the hell is going on in here?!''

Sam jumped between Santana and Puck.

* * *

Mercedes grabbed Santana calming her down before she beat the hell out of Puck.

''Puck what the hell are you evening doing here?!''

Sam pulling Puck to the side. ''Bro...I just came here to chill.''

''Mike texted me that y'all were going coming here.'' Sam turned his head looking a Mike.

Giving him a what the fuck were you think look. Mike shrugged. Mouthing a silent sorry.

Sam shook his head.

''Look Puck earlier at the party you were a total dick.'' ''If you're gonna chill and hang out.''

''Don't start anymore unnecessary drama.'' ''Okay.'' Sam gave him a final warming.

''Alright man I'm cool.'' ''And I want to apologize for how I acted at the party tonight.''

Puck gave a sincere apology to Sam. ''Whatever man.'' ''I'm over it.''

Sam walked away. Going to talk to Mercedes.

''Hey.'' ''Is Santana alright.'' ''Yeah,she's just drunk.'' ''I think I'm going to head out.''

''Put her in bed and let her sleep off the alcohol.'' Mercedes grabbed a drunk Santana.

''It was nice meeting a new face.''

''I hope to see you around campus.''

Sam waved goodbye. Mercedes waved back. Tina and Brittany also left following Mercedes and Santana.

''Dude...that Mercedes is a nice peace of ass.'' ''If you don't go for it.'' ''I will.''

Puck looking at Sam. Sipping on a beer. ''First of all Puck.'' ''You're dating Quinn remember.'' Mike reminded Puck.

''So...what.'' ''I can't be held down by one girl.'' Both Mike and Sam shook their heads at Puck. ''What?'' Puck shrugged.

''Mercedes is cool,but I'm not looking for a new relationship.'' Sam walked away.

''Who said anything about a relationship?'' ''It's time to have fun.'' ''You don't need a relationship to fuck.''

''Dude all you're doing his having fun and fucking!''

* * *

Puck sat down next to Sam and Mike. Look how about we make this interesting.

Puck gestured. Make what interesting? Mike questioned. While Sam looked at Puck confused.

''What if we each put up 10 grand.'' ''Each on Mercedes.''

''Sam all you have to do is fuck her one time and that's 30 thousand in your pockets.'' Puck explained.

''Puck are you insane?!'' ''I'm not betting money to sleep with a girl.'' Sam started to get off the couch.

''Yeah,me neither.'' ''That's so wrong.'' Mike got up from the couch.

''Okay...you don't have to sleep with her.''

''Just date her for like 6 months and if y'all last that long the money is yours.''

''We all know Mercedes isn't your type.''

''You like those skinny rich spoiled White girls. Puck teased.

''First off how do you know what's my type?''

''Okay...Puck I'll play your little game.'' ''I'll ask Mercedes out.'' ''And sleep with her.''

''You better have my money.'' ''Cause,I'm winning this bet!''

Sam and Puck shook hands on the bet. ''That's my boy!''

''It's time for you to get over that trash Sugar.'' ''And have so fun!''

Puck cheered.

''Alright Mike are you in or not?''

Puck held is hand out. ''This is so wrong. ''But,I'm in.'' Mike shook Puck's and Sam's hand on the bet.

''Okay fellas 30 grand.'' Sam has to sleep with Mercedes. ''It's a bet!''

* * *

This is for that guest that had so much to say. No. I'm not getting a Beta.

If you don't like the way my sentences are constructed. Stop reading.

Second this is a made up story. Out of my head. So if I say a performing arts school has a athletic department.

Then it has a athletic department. Why because I say so.

Okay this is my petty moment. Thank you to all that read my stories and future stories. Until next time.


	2. All The Man That I Need

It had been a long and exhausting week of classes managing studio time and starting a new job. To say Mercedes was tired was a understatement. But she still some how managed to keep it all together. Besides classes, studio time, and work stressing Mercedes out. There was Santana. ''Ms can't keep it in her damn pants.'' Mercedes had accidentally walked in on Santana in her bedroom. In the throes of passion or lust. With a random brunette. Mercedes wasn't shocked to see Santana in bed with another woman. She kinda already figured out that Santana was a lesbian. Because,she always would stare at Mercedes breast or for some reason Santana's hands would find their way to Mercedes ass. But Santana's random hookups were getting out hand. To the point Mercedes was in the middle of random girls trying to fight Santana. Showing up to Mercedes and Santana's dorm room pissed that Santana was screwing one of their friends. Or they found out that they weren't the only girl Santana was sleeping with. The drama was getting out of hand. Mercedes knocked on Santana's door this time before just walking in. Santana was laying on her bed studying for a exam.

''Santana...I need to talk to you.'' Mercedes sat down on Santana's bed. ''Well,can this talk wait?''

''I'm kinda studying for an important exam.''

Santana looked up at Mercedes with her pen hanging from the side of her mouth.

The expression on Mercedes face saying no this talk can't wait and it's happening now.

''Alright I'm all ears.'' Santana sat up rolling her eyes. ''Look Santana we haven't known each other for long.''

''But,I care about you dearly.'' Mercedes started.

''Wait are you confessing your love for me?!'' ''Because,you're damn hot and all.''

''But,us as roommates and having a fling wouldn't work.'' Santana teased.

''Santana I'm being serious right now.'' ''So can you please just listen.''

''Then you have the floor to speak.'' ''Okay.'' Mercedes started again.

''All these random women you're hooking up with is getting out of hand.''

''No it is out of control.'' ''The drama.'' ''The fighting.''

''I just want you to be more considerate of my feelings.'' ''And realize that I too have to live here with you.''

''And all of it is just stressing me out.''

Mercedes sat there waiting for Santana to speak. ''Okay.'' ''I apologize for being inconsiderate of your feelings.''

''You're right.''

''You do have to live here too.''

''Besides satisfying muiltple women all at once isn't easy by a long shot.''

''Also...I'm starting to develop real feelings for Brittany.''

''So it's time to let those girls go.''

''And just focus on one girl.'' Santana shrugged.

Trying to act nonchalant about just telling Mercedes she was indeed falling for Brittany.

''Thank you for being understanding.''

Mercedes smiled at Santana standing up walking out Santana's bedroom.

''Mercedes wait''... Santana called after Mercedes just before she completely exit her room.

Mercedes tuned away. Waiting for Santana to speak.

''I...just waited to know if you were okay with me being you know,gay.''

''Cause,we never really addressed it.''

''You just kinda walked in on me in bed with a girl.'' ''And''...

''Santana I don't have a problem with you being gay.''

''No at all.''

''I am not homophobic.''

''I support you and whoever you chose to be with.''

''Just...please no more random crazy bitches showing up trying to fight.''

Mercedes walked over to Santana hugging her before she left to go to work.

* * *

Sam couldn't get Mercedes out of his mind. Since that night he last saw her. He wanted her bad. Badder than any woman he had before. To say he was over Sugar Motta was a understatement. Every time she would his cell phone. He would hit the ignore button. Sam even went so far as too changing all the classes he had with her. So he wouldn't have a chance of being in her presence. Sam priorities were school,football and trying to get into Mercedes Jones pants. Yes it wasn't right to bet on Mercedes. Sam wasn't that type of guy. But he was always the sweet,loving,caring,attentive boyfriend. Girls always took advantage of Sam's gentleness. Not anymore this time Sam was playing by his rules. And Mercedes was on Sam's hit list. After a long week of classes, football and dodging Sugar. Sam was finally free. After a quick work out at his apartment gym. Sam called Mike. He needed some information. A thought popped in his head. Mike may be able to get some information out of Tina about Mercedes. Since Tina and Santana were friends and had some classes together. Maybe Mike could put his charm on Tina. And get Tina to ask Santana about Mercedes. His plan worked. Mike texted Tina putting on his charm. Tina called Santana. Santana told Tina Mercedes class schedule. What studio Mercedes records her music at and where Mercedes works. Sam patted himself on the back smirking. Mercedes was his for the taking. It was only a matter of time before he played his game. Mercedes was gonna fall for it. Sam never had a problem taking a woman to bed.

''Santana!'' Mercedes screamed knocking on the bathroom door. They had 30 minutes to get to Mercedes job.

Mercedes wasn't working tonight. She was actually singing.

But...wanted to get there on time. ''Okay...okay!'' ''I'm ready.'' Santana open the bathroom door.

With perfect makeup, hair in a pony tail.

Wearing a leather black jacket a black top and black jeans with heels to match. A casual look.

Mercedes on the other hand. Wore a form fitting red dress.

Light make up, straight hair, heels and red lipstick to make her heart shaped lips pop.

''Well you look sensational.'' ''There might be some admirers in the audience tonight.''

Santana teased grabbing Mercedes hand. As they walked out the door.

Santana sat at the bar waiting for Tina and Brittany to show up. Sam and Mike had just arrived.

They spotted Santana and made their way over to her.

''Yo,Santana!'' Santana turned her head to see Mike and Sam behind her. ''What are you two doing here?''

She knew Tina had to open her big mouth and tell Mike that they were having a girls night.

''Sam and I were sitting at home bored and decided to hit the city tonight.''

Mike lied. Santana glared at him. Sam smirked sitting at the table. Mike sat down next to Sam.

''So...where is your girl Mercedes?'' Sam trying not to sound thirsty.

Oh,but he was extremely thirsty for a taste of Mercedes.

''She's getting ready to sing and kill it.''

''And...I hope y'all didn't tell Puck about this.''

''Cause,tonight was supposed to be about enjoying a girls night out.''

''I don't have the energy or patience to deal with that jackass tonight.''

Santana hissed at Sam and Mike. ''Santana chill Puck is on lockdown literally.''

''Quinn want let him leave her site this whole weekend.''

Sam said rolling his eyes at Santana's bitch fit. ''Good!'' ''And it better stay that way.''

''No Puck tonight!'' Santana giving both Sam and Mike a stern point of her finger.

Tina and Brittany finally showed up. Walking over to the table. Tina gave Mike a kiss.

As well Brittany gave Santana a kiss.

''Ladies and gentlemen,please give a warm welcome to Ms Mercedes Jones.''

''Her voice his phenomenal.'' ''It's a pleasure to introduce her.''

The owner of the bar introduced Mercedes.

The crowd cheered. As the lights went low. Mercedes walked out to the stage.

With just the mic stand and the microphone.

Mercedes began to sing. One of her favorite Whitney Houston's Songs ''All The Man That I Need.''

* * *

Mercedes wasn't even done half way through the song and the bar erupted with a standing ovation.

''That's my girl!'' Mercedes smiled and waved at Santana shouting and cheering for her.

Sam stood there mesmerized and captivated by Mercedes voice. ''Wow.'' Was all he could say.

15 minutes later Mercedes came out from back stage. Santana,Tina,Brittany,Mike,Sam all stood applauding her.

''All you guys stop.'' ''You're going to make me blush.'' Mercedes smiled.

''No,you deserve all the praise.''

Sam grabbed Mercedes waist pulling her in for a hug.

Mercedes heart skipped a beat as Sam strong muscular arms wrapped around her waist.

Sam loved the feel of her body.

He could only imagine how Mercedes would feel wrapped around him.

While he was inside of her. In due time,in due time,he thought to himself.

Clearing his throat he let Mercedes go. Sitting down in his chair. Mercedes did the Same.

Everyone watched the two clearly seeing the attraction they had between each other.

Conversation started up amongst the group.

''So...your voice is amazing. ''You're going to be a big star and win a ton of grammys!''

Sam genuinely believed Mercedes was destined for greatness with that voice.

Aww,thanks Sam. Mercedes blushed. ''No,seriously you're amazing.''

''With a voice like that.''

''I know your boyfriend gets jealous all the time.''

''Keeping all the guys from falling in love with you.''

Sam mentioning a boyfriend hoping Mercedes doesn't have one.

''Well,I wouldn't know.'' ''I'm single.'' ''No boyfriend.''

Mercedes replied. ''Jack fucking pot!'' Sam was fist pumping in his head.

''Well maybe I can change that in the future.'' He flirted.

* * *

Mercedes was about to respond to Sam. When a very attractive over 6 feet Black guy approached Mercedes.

''Mercedes...you were amazing tonight!''

He said hugging her. ''Justin thanks!'' ''I didn't think you would make it.''

''I know you said you would be busy.'' ''In the studio, but thanks for coming.''

Mercedes hugged Justin again. Justin held Mercedes a little too long for Sam's liking. Sam cleared his throat.

Grabbing both Mercedes and Justin attention.

Everyone else looked on at Mercedes and Justin. As Sam was fire red. This Justin dude needed to go.

''Sorry y'all this is Justin Jacobs he's in my music class.''

''We also do studio sessions together.'' ''This guy has an amazing voice!'' Mercedes gloated about her friend.

''No,baby your voice is way more superior!''

Justin flirted. Sam was on fire now. Santana noticed Sam pissed looked. She was laughing.

''Competition Mr. Evans.'' She chuckled to herself sipping on her wine.

''Guys I'll be back.'' ''I'm going to walk Justin out.'' Mercedes grabbed Justin hand.

He smiled following behind Mercedes. Clearly looking at her ass.

''Alright girl.'' ''You take your time!'' Santana shouted as Mercedes walked away with Justin.

''Dude...he wants her bad.'' Mike whispered to Sam.

''I know.'' ''But,he's not getting her.'' ''She's all mine.'' ''I'm all the man she wants and needs.'' ''Trust me.''

''Mercedes isn't feeling that dude the way she's feeling me.''


	3. Cherry On Top

After Mercedes walked Justin out. Sam had made up his mind that it was time to put the pressure on Mercedes. All night long he gave Mercedes intense flirtatious glares. She knew he was watching her. And it turned her on. Making her blush even more. Everybody at the table were in their own conversations. Enjoying their drinks. It was a good night. The group decided to stay at the bar until it was closing hours. Mike went off with Tina. Santana and Brittany left together. So finally Sam and Mercedes were alone. Sam asked Mercedes if she wanted to take a walk with him. He really didn't want to go home. And neither did Mercedes. Their conversation was fun and light. Both of them gelled so well. Sam couldn't believe how easy it was to have a conversation with Mercedes. All the girls he dated were rich, spoiled and air heads. The total opposite of Mercedes. Mercedes is smart,sweet and so easy going. The best thing Sam liked about Mercedes was that she laughed at all his corny jokes. She didn't once make him feel stupid,because he had a childish/goofy side. Mercedes actually liked that Sam was so damn goofy. The chemistry was just so right. Sam thought. He was feeling bold so he went for it. Sam gently grabbed Mercedes hands staring her in does beautiful brown eyes. Those eyes could ruin him thought. He caressed her face. Mercedes closed her eyes. Sam let go of Mercedes hands softly grabbing her waist. Backing Mercedes against the wall of a small store that was closed. Due to it being past business hours. Grabbing Mercedes soft face her skin felt so damn good. Sam leaned into Mercedes kissing her. Mercedes eyes were still closed,but she felt Sam lips against hers. Man he was a great kisser. The way he took his time. Making sure the kiss was sensual but still so hot and damn sexy. Sam released Mercedes lips with a smack. Resting his head against hers. He held her close staring into Mercedes now open eyes. The slick grin on his face. Made Mercedes giggle. Sam drove Mercedes home before kissing her one more time. He also didn't let Mercedes leave with getting her cell phone number. The whole night Sam laid awake in bed thinking about Mercedes. Telling himself that she is just supposed to be a lay in bed nothing else.

It had been a week since Sam felt Mercedes sweet lips on him and he needed that feeling again. He was on a chase. The chase was Mercedes and the mission was to be between those thick thighs and them curves to be wrapped around Sam's waist as he had her cumming for mercy. He never felt this way about a woman. The lust for Mercedes was something foreign maybe it was because all the girls he ever dated was one specific standard type. Sam could admit he always dated a smaller frame woman. Not because he wasn't attracted to a bigger/thicker frame woman. He just never presued any woman bigger than a size 8. All his past girls just so happen to be smaller. Sam didn't discriminate despite that comment Puck made about him only dating skinny girls. In Sam's eyes if he was physically attracted to the person skin color or their weight was a non-factor. That's how Sam felt about Mercedes. The only fucked up part about Sam wanting Mercedes was that it was a bet to sleep with her. He wasn't looking for a real relationship after Sugar's crazy ass. Sam just wanted to fuck Mercedes and be done with her. Tho,he couldn't deny Mercedes deserved much more than than after that night he finally got some alone time with her. Mercedes was such a sweet and gentle girl. Sam was so the opposite. Maybe thats why he wants her so bad. Mercedes represents someone pure and untouched. She's doesn't come from wealth. Sam does. He can tell Mercedes isn't the gold digger type either. All she talked about was making her mom and dad proud. Becoming a singer and winning multiple Grammys. Also,she mentioned how all the fame and money was nothing to her. And if she lost herself in it. She would quit. Because,money and fame can't buy you a peace of mind or happiness.

Sam was relentless with texting and calling Mercedes sending her good morning text and goodnight calls. He could tell Mercedes appreciated the attention by the tone of her voice on the phone when he would wish her a goodnight or the good morning text. Which she would sometimes send him a beautiful morning selfie of herself. Those full lips begging to be kissed and teased. Sam couldn't wait to get Mercedes in his bed. In due time,ln due time. He smirked to himself. He was on his way to find Mercedes. Sam knew her class schedules like the back of her hand. After Sam was finished with his art class. His last class of the day. He headed to over to Mercedes music class. Upon arriving Sam instantly saw red. Justin had his arm wrapped around Mercedes waist. She had her head leaned against his shoulder. As they both laughed in conversation with a few of their friends standing in the hallway. This infuriated Sam into a jealous rage. He didn't like another man with his hands on Mercedes. She belonged to him. Nobody else was going to have her. Sam walked over to Mercedes gently caressing her arm. She immediately felt a jolt. She knew his touch. Her body was already drawn to his touch. It was Sam. Mercedes head turned to Sam green eyes. She could tell he was pissed. His demeanor said it all. Justin looked up at Sam. Sam looked at him.

''Excused me.'' ''Hope I wasn't interrupting y'alls little group chat.'' Sam hissed. ''Mercedes I need to talk with you.''

Sam glared at Justin.

Justin smirked. Letting Sam know. He had competition. Justin wanted Mercedes too. ''Okay.'' ''I'll be right with you,Sam.''

Mercedes said moving out of Justin's arms.

She said her goodbyes to her classmates and gave Justin a hug. Which lasted too long for Sam's liking.

Mercedes made her way over to Sam. With a smile on her face. Melting Sam's jealousy away for the moment.

Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes.

Kissing her sweetly on the lips. Mercedes kissed him back. Once they both came up for air. Sam finally spoke.

''I want to take you out on date,tomorrow night.''

Sam told Mercedes gently rubbing her soft cheeks with his thumb.

''Yes,Sam I would love to go on a date with you.'' Mercedes responded still in a trance.

Her eyes fluttering under Sam's seduction. ''Great baby.'' Sam spoke sweetly. Leaning in for another kiss.

''I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow.''

Sam walked way leaving Mercedes wanting more. While Justin watched the whole scene from afar.

Wishing that was him kissing Mercedes.

Sam was nervous. As he stood at Mercedes dorm room door.

He wore a suit jacket,dress shirt and slacks along with dress shoes.

Sam combed his hair slicking it back with water and little gel. With a fresh clean shaved face. Wearing expensive cologne.

With flowers in his hand.

Knocking on Mercedes dorm door. Clearing his throat. The door opened. ''Wow!'' Was all Sam could say.

Mercedes looked good enough to eat.

''Hey.'' Mercedes shyly spoke. ''Hello...gorgeous.'' Sam handed Mercedes her flowers. ''Thank you,I love the flowers.''

''I'll put the flowers in a vase.'' ''Then we can go.''

Mercedes turned around with the flowers in her hand going to go put them in a vase.

Sam nearly died. That purple dress hugging her ass. And her curves were on full display.

The heels she wore showed off those lovely legs.

Sam licked his lips. Mercedes finally came back. Sam held his hand out.

''Are you ready my lady?'' Mercedes took his hand. ''Yes,I'm ready.''

Sam really went all out for their first date. Expensive restaurant.

He told Mercedes to order anything she wanted. There was no limit.

Mercedes let Sam know that he didn't need to impress her. She was on this date for him.

Not,because he had money. Sam appreciated that.

Most girls Sam dated only dated him,because of his family status and he was the popular quarter at school.

The conversation between Mercedes and Sam was flowing. They found out each others likes and dislikes.

Mercedes didn't know Sam was 23. He already had one degree in art educations minoring in Business.

Sam came back for an undergrad program,but mostly he wanted to continue to play football.

Sam was disappointed when his senior year had come. And he still was never drafted by a NFL team.

NFL scouts had come to a couple of his games all thru his college years,but he was never picked up.

Mercedes could tell football was his passion. Sam's face light up with joy talking about his love for the game.

She told him hopefully his dream would come true and one day he would be on a team in the NFL.

''So you're 18?'' Sam teased Mercedes.

''Yes,I'm 18.'' Mercedes rolling her eyes at Sam teasing.

''Just making sure you're legal.'' Sam joked.

Sam listened attentively to Mercedes passion about singing and how much joy it brought her.

''I know you'll make it big one day.''

''Your voice is phenomenal!'' Sam gushed. ''Aww,thanks!'' Mercedes blushed.

''I wish my dad believed in my music.'' ''He says singing is a fantasy.''

''But,my mom she's way more supportive.''

Mercedes suddenly got sad thinking about her father disapproval of her career choice.

''Hey look at me,beautiful.'' Sam softly grabbed Mercedes hands. She looked Sam in those lovely green eyes.

''You have to follow your dreams.'' ''If singing is what you want to do.''

''Then do it.'' ''You deserve to be happy'' ''We can't live for our parents dreams.''

''You're so sweet to me Sammy.'' Mercedes leaned in to kiss Sam.

''Sammy?'' ''I love my new nickname.'' Sam flirted.

After dinner Sam took Mercedes back to his place. His plan was falling into place.

Sam asked Mercedes if she wanted to come up to his place. Watch a movie and just chill.

Mercedes said yes. About 15 minutes into the movie. Sam went in for a kiss. Mercedes deepened the kiss.

That made Sam even more bold.

He quickly flipped Mercedes on her back. His hands rubbing down her curves and legs.

As her hands rubbed up and down his abs and lower back.

Sam planted soft kisses on Mercedes neck and chest. Mercedes kissed on Sam neck. Making him moan.

She really turned him on.

Sam thrusted his hard dick between Mercedes legs. Letting Mercedes feel it. She jumped a little.

But,didn't stop kissing on Sam's neck.

Mercedes was nervous. She had never been this intimate with a guy before.

Sam right hand gently squeezed Mercedes breast.

While his left hand went under Mercedes purple dress. She let out a nervous quiver.

As Sam's hand got closer and closer to her panties.

''Sam''... ''Please can we stop.'' Mercedes nervously shook. Sam immediately stopped. Sitting up.

He saw how uncomfortable Mercedes was.

''Mercedes are you okay?'' Sam asked. ''Um,Sam I've never done anything like this before.''

''I'm a virgin.'' Mercedes voice was low.

Sam was not expecting Mercedes to say she was a virgin. This just gets better and better.

She was untouched and pure. Sam had hit the jack pot!

''It's okay... we don't have to have sex.'' ''When you're ready then we can take the next step.''

''I'll wait for you.''

Sam told Mercedes pulling her into his arms.

Mercedes was glad that Sam wasn't a asshole about her not being ready.

Little did she know.

Sam's reason for not being a asshole was only,because taking Mercedes virginity was now his main objective.

It was literally the cherry on top of the cake.


	4. Only A Matter Of Time

To say Sam was sexually frustrated was a under statement. The night Sam and Mercedes made out on his couch was a month ago. After Mercedes confessed to Sam that she was a virgin it was hot and cold in the physical department. Mostly cold. They went on many dates after that. But,the date never ended with Sam sealing the deal. When Puck or Mike would ask Sam if him and Mercedes finally had sex. Sam would tell them he was working on it. It was only a matter of time before Mercedes got hooked and took the bait. Then there was Justin this dude really got under Sam's skin. Justin was a pest. Calling and texting Mercedes every damn minute. It got to the point Sam was fed up. He and Mercedes were enjoying a nice dinner date at his apartment. Sam had plans for Mercedes tonight. That's why he asked her over to his place for dinner. Sam went all out cooking for Mercedes. And her damn cell phone kept ringing or text messages interrupting the date. ''I'm so sorry Sam,but Justin and I have been working in the studio on a lot of tracks.'' ''He's just letting me know that most of them are almost finished.'' Mercedes picked up her phone texting Justin back. Smirking letting out a giggle. Sam was red hot. ''What's so damn funny?!'' Sam glared at Mercedes. ''Sorry.'' ''I'll just text Justin that I'm a little busy right now.'' ''And that I'm get back with him later on tonight.'' Mercedes begin to text Justin. Sam stood up snatching Mercedes cell phone out of her hand. ''Sam!'' Mercedes hissed. Sam dialed Justin number.

The line rung a few times before Justin answer. ''Hello,Mercedes...hey baby.'' ''I just wanted to know if you were free?'' ''So we could get the last of these songs done.'' Justin laying on the flirtation real heavy. ''No Mercedes is not fucking free!'' ''She's with her man!'' ''Her fucking boyfriend!'' ''Sam Evans.'' ''Does the name sound familiar?!'' Mercedes was shocked that Sam claimed her as his. She was wondering where this thing the two them had was going. To hear Sam call himself her boyfriend. Made Mercedes all giddy inside. Sam hung up Mercedes cell phone. Putting it in his back pocket. ''Um,Sam can I have my phone back?'' Mercedes folding her arms. Raising an eyebrow at Sam's childish behavior. ''No you can't.'' ''I'm spending time with my girlfriend,and I don't want anymore unnecessary interruptions.'' Sam sat don't continuing to eat. ''So...I'm your girlfriend?'' Mercedes asked. ''Yes,you are.'' Sam answered. Mercedes blushed. Continuing to eat her delicious dinner. Sam was a great cook. After dinner things got hot and heavy real quick. Sam and Mercedes couldn't keep their hands off each other. Sam was surprised that Mercedes didn't stop him. When his hands went underneath her blouse caressing her voluptuous breast. Mercedes let out a a soft moan. Her hands rubbing Sam's lower back. Squeezing his firm ass. Now it was Sam's turn to moan.

Sam was hard as a rock. Mercedes has this effect on him.

He never got so aroused for any woman the way Mercedes made him.

Sam started to grind his erection into Mercedes center.

''Sam''... Mercedes moaned. She wrapped her legs around Sam's waist and back. That made Sam put even more of his weight on her. Grinding even more deep into Mercedes center. Sam crushed his lips to Mercedes. As his hand continued to caress Mercedes breast. He could feel both of her hardened nipples thru her lace bra. Mercedes hands traveled up and down Sam's back to his sculpted abs. Feeling bold Mercedes traced the v-cut below Sam's lower mid section. With her soft hands. She then went for Sam's belt on his jeans. Sam stopped kissing Mercedes and looked at her in her eyes. He knew she wanted to experience sex. Sam could also tell Mercedes was just not ready for sex. Yeah he was a asshole for seducing Mercedes and playing on her emotions. But on the other hand he wanted her to be sure and give herself to him willingly. Sam wasn't gonna push sex on Mercedes and force her to do something she really didn't want to do. And something she wasn't ready for. Sex with Mercedes wasn't gonna happen not just yet. Sam is a patient man. They didn't need sex to get off,for now. Sam had other ways and other ideals of sexual satisfaction. ''Mercedes...'' Sam moaned out. ''Yes.'' Mercedes answered.

''I wanna try something with you.'' Sam sat up. Glaring at Mercedes. ''Yes,Sam what ever you want.'' ''I'll try it.'' Mercedes licked her lips. ''God... you're gonna break me Mercedes.'' Sam hissed gently laying Mercedes on back. Mercedes smirked kissing Sam on his neck. She learned real quick that kissing Sam's neck grabbing his ass and rubbing on his sculpted abs. Was a major turn on for Sam. And well anywhere Sam touched Mercedes was a major turn on for her. Sam begin to slowly unbutton Mercedes blouse. At first she felt self conscience about Sam seeing her body. Sam read her thoughts. ''You're beautiful and I love and want every part of your body.'' Sam whispered in Mercedes ears. He then took Mercedes blouse off throwing it across the living room. Sam planted tender kisses all over Mercedes breast. While Mercedes ran her hands the Sam's blonde hair. Unhooking Mercedes bra. Her glorious breast exposed. Sam gently caressed on breast while the other he sucked. ''Sam!'' Mercedes screamed out in ecstasy. ''Yes,Mercy let the neighbors know my name!'' Sam growled giving Mercedes other breast the Sam attention. Sam nibbled and sucked on Mercedes breast like it was his last meal. Sam was hungry and Mercedes was on the menu for tonight. ''Do you trust me?'' Sam asked Mercedes laying still on top of her. Mercedes nodded her head towards Sam. Sam wanted to taste her. ''I want you on my tongue,Mercy.'' Sam sat unbuttoning Mercedes skin tight jeans pulling them down along with her panties. Mercedes was naked laying on her back in Sam's living room. On his couch. Her mom always preach to her about not letting no boy get her goodies. Mercedes wondered what her mom would say about her naked on some boys couch. Sam slowly kissed Mercedes from her stomach to her enter thighs. As she let out soft moans when Sam blow cool breaths on her bare vigina.

Mercedes closed her eyes from all the pleasure. She was now in her own world. Sam loved taking Mercedes to this place.

He inserted a finger in Mercedes now wet core.

Her eyes shoot open. Looking at Sam. Biting her lips in pleasure. Sam inserted another finger this time.

Both fingers going in and out. Mercedes grabbed ahold of Sam's shirt.

He had her right where he wanted her. Taking his fingers from inside Mercedes. He put his fingers in his mouth.

Tasting Mercedes arousal. ''Delicious.'' Sam said licking his lips.

''You're so nasty.'' Mercedes giggle. ''Nasty huh?'' ''Well watch how nasty I'm about to get.'' Sam voice trailed off. Licking his lips Sam kissed Mercedes folds. Then the fest began. Sam sucked on Mercedes clit as his tongue licked her insides. Mercedes was barely holding on. She wrapped her legs around his head and neck. Sam eat Mercedes out like he was at a Thanksgiving fest. He loved that she was so wet for him. It didn't take long before Mercedes came. Mercedes clutched around Sam's head and neck. As she experienced her very first orgasm. ''Oh...Sammy!'' ''That feels so good!'' Mercedes cried out. After her orgasm died down. Sam laid on top of her. Wiping the sweat off her forehead. Telling her how beautiful she was. Mercedes could feel Sam's need in his pants. So she decided to do something about it. ''Lay down on your back.'' Mercedes demanded Sam. Sam didn't argue. He was intrigued. Mercedes got on top of Sam fully clothed body. And started to grid. ''Fuck!'' Immediately Sam grabbed Mercedes waist.

''Mercy,if you keep doing that shit!'' ''I want be able to control myself and I will fuck you!'' ''I swear!'' Sam grid his teeth together.

''Maybe that's what I want you to do,Sam.'' Mercedes seductively teased. ''Oh,my Mercy we will get there soon enough.'' Sam smacked her ass. Grabbing a handful of each cheek. Mercedes yelp in surprise. Sam gave her a devilish look. ''I want to give you the same satisfaction you just gave me.'' ''Is that okay?'' She leaned into Sam biting his lips.''Whatever you want to do to me.'' ''I'm yours.'' Sam assured Mercedes. Mercedes took Sam's shirt off. Throwing it across the room. The same as he did earlier. She kissed his chest. Licked Sam's abs all the way down to his happy trial. Without hesitation. Mercedes eagerly unbuckling Sam's belt. As she pulled his pants and boxer briefs down. Sam erected dick sprung forward. ''Wow!'' Mercedes thought. Sam was a nice size. His dick was purple pink at this point. It was screaming from release. Mercedes grabbed Sam dick with her hands going up and down. Sam hissed laying his head down. Mercedes could see the pre-cum at the tip of Sam's dick. Mercedes had never given oral sex before. So she hoped she was doing it right. Mercedes licked her lips putting Sam's dick in her mouth. Sam was expecting Mercedes to actually give her oral sex. He thought she would just jack him off. She surprised him to say the least. Sam was no fool. If Mercedes was willing to go further. He wasn't gonna stop her. Mercedes had no gag reflex so she would take in all the way in. Then release him. ''Shit!'' Sam hissed as Mercedes repeated over and over again. Sam could feel it. He was about to cum. Mercedes I'm going to cum. You need to stop. Or I will cum in your mouth. Sam warned. She didn't stop. So Sam had to pull her off him. As he quickly went to the bathroom.

10 minutes later Sam came back to the couch. Mercedes was now wearing his shirt. Sitting on the couch waiting for him.

''You're a beautiful site.'' Sam had a warm towel he handed to her. ''Thanks.'' She said as he gave it to her.

Mercedes looked at Sam embarrassed. ''Don't... don't do that.''

''You're beautiful and sexy.'' ''You don't have to be scared or ashamed of your body.''

''And you damn sure don't need to feel ashamed of your sexual awakening!''

Sam in his full nudity. Grabbing Mercedes arm gently making her stand up off the couch. He took his shirt off of her.

They both stood there naked in his living room.

''Come to my bedroom.'' Sam gently spoke. Mercedes eyes grow bigger.

''I know you're not ready for sex,but we still can have some more fun.''

Sam grabbed Mercedes hand leading her to his bedroom. Mercedes Jones it's only a matter of time before you're fully mines. Sam smirked.


	5. I'm Ready

Sam and Mercedes were inseparable. They couldn't get enough of each other. It was school,work,football,studio sessions and more fun times in the bed room. After giving Mercedes multiple orgasms. She was fast asleep. Snuggled up against Sam's bare chest. She wore one of Sam's old football shirts. And a pair of black lace panties. While Sam wore boxer briefs. Mercedes was so sweet,innocent & sexy to him. Sam would steal kisses from Mercedes tender lips. As she slept in his arms. The site of her in just his shirt and panties was making Sam so hard in the lower region. He had to control himself. She wasn't ready for sex. You also don't lay a full course meal in front a starving man,and not expect him to eat. All Sam could do was stare. He thought about waking her up for someone fun. But,decided to let her rest. Maybe Sam was addicted to Mercedes. He definitely love taking her to her highest peak. She was also a fast learner in the bedroom for a virgin. They both were enjoying each other bodies. Learning their likes and dislikes when in bed was both pleasurable and exciting. Sam phone buzzed. He had it on vibrate. So it wouldn't disturb Mercedes sleeping. It was Puck and Mike in a group text. Asking him if he was going to party this weekend. To celebrate their football team making it into the playoffs. Sam texted them back saying he didn't know if he would come. He was too busy with Mercedes. Both Puck and Mike questioned Sam on whether he was actually falling for Mercedes. Or did he forget the relationship was based on a bet to sleep with Mercedes. Sam texted Puck and Mike back telling them that he wasn't developing feeling for Mercedes. And that he was working on getting into Mercedes pants. The only way to successfully get what he wanted from Mercedes was to play the part. That's exactly what Sam was doing playing the role of being Mercedes boyfriend.

After the interrogation from his freinds Sam sat his phone down. Sam's phone started ringing. ''Who the hell is calling me?!'' ''This late at night!'' Sam rolled his eyes. It was a number he didn't recognize. Usually Sam didn't answer numbers he didn't know. Instead of Sam going with his intuition. To just ignore the call. He answered. ''Hello?'' Mercedes was still snuggled up next to Sam. So he speak in his lowest voice possible. ''Hi,Sam bear.'' It was Sugar Motta. ''How the fuck did you get this number,Sugar?!'' Sam hissed. Looking down at Mercedes. She stirred a little,but didn't open her eyes. Sam was pissed. He changed his cell and changed all of his classes to get away from Sugar. Still Sugar managed to get his number. ''Sam...bear why are you acting like this?!'' Sugar whined. ''Look Sugar you and I are over.'' ''Don't call this number again.'' ''Or I will press charges against you for harassment!'' Sam hissed into his phone. ''But,Sam bear we can make us work!'' ''If you forgive me.'' I can forgive you from that hideous creature you've been seeing!'' Sugar shouted thru the phone. Shaking his head in anger Sam yelled into his phone. ''Goodbye Sugar!'' ''Stay away from me!'' ''Don't you dare go near Mercedes either!'' ''We're going to have some serious problems,if you do!'' He was about to hang up his cell. ''Is that a threat,Sam bear?'' ''You know I don't take kindly to threats.'' Before Sam could answer back. Sugar hung up. Sam was belligerent with anger. Sugar was one crazy bitch. The nerve she dumped him. Now she wants him back. It wasn't happening.

Sam looked back down and Mercedes was wide awake staring at him. With those gorgeous brown eyes. His heart skipped a beat. Why did his heart flutter? Sam wondered. Sam leaned in kissing Mercedes on her lips. The look on Mercedes face after the kiss. She was not happy. ''Sam?'' ''Who was that on the phone?'' Mercedes questioned. ''Babe,it was nobody just a random call.'' Sam lied. ''So...you're just gonna lie straight to my damn face?!'' ''How are we supposed to be in a relationship?!'' ''When you're already lying to me,Sam?!'' Mercedes sat up folding her arms. Staring daggers at Sam. ''Mercy,please it's fucking 3:00 a.m in the morning!'' ''I'm tired.'' ''Can't we just go to sleep or if you want we get fool around.'' ''Your choice.'' Sam trying to throw Mercedes off. ''No we aren't gonna fool around and second I just woke up.'' ''So...no we can't go to sleep!'' ''Now tell me who the hell you were on the phone with?'' ''Cause,that phone call sounded personal.'' Mercedes not giving into Sam.''Mercedes why are you listening to my phone calls?'' ''I thought we were starting off by trusting each other.'' ''I said that was nobody!'' ''It was the wrong number so just fucking drop it,okay!'' Sam shouting at Mercedes staring her down. ''First off don't fucking shout at me!'' ''Second...I'm leaving.'' ''You have a good night,Sam.'' Mercedes got out of Sam's bed. Grabbing her clothes.

Mercedes started to walk towards the bathroom to change. Sam followed behind her.

''Where the hell are you going this time of hour,Mercedes?"' Sam getting closer to Mercedes.

''Sam it's none of your business.'' ''You see how that feels.''

''All I asked was...who were you talking too?''

''If you would've told the truth.'' ''I would understand and left it alone.''

Mercedes grabbed from the bathroom door. ''You're not going anyway Mercedes.''

Sam with base in his voice. Quickly standing in front the bathroom door.

''Sam you don't own me.'' ''I will go as I please.'' ''I don't need to use your bathroom.''

''Fuck it...I'll change right here!'' Mercedes frustrated and angry with Sam.

She throw his shirt at him. It landed in Sam's face. Her beautiful breast exposed.

Sam licking his lips just the thought of sucking/touching her beast turned him on.

Mercedes oblivious to how turned on Sam was in that moment. ''Maybe I'll go spend the night at Justin's place.''

Mercedes turned after fully getting dress heading for Sam's apartment door. ''You're gonna do what?!'' Sam was seeing red now.

Before Mercedes could make it to the door. Sam picked her up. ''Sam!'' ''Put me down!'' Mercedes screamed. Hitting him on his back.

''I said put me down!'' ''You asshole!'' Sam carried Mercedes all the way up his stairs back to his bedroom. Dropping Mercedes on his bed. Sam turned and locked the door behind him. ''One thing you're gonna learn,Mercy.'' Sam trailed off. Getting on top of Mercedes. He started to kiss her neck. Mercedes tried to push Sam off of her. But,she was under his spell. The moment her dropped her on his bed. Sam started to grind his erection into Mercedes. She moaned. ''You feel that?'' Sam gently grabbed Mercedes face looking her in the eyes. ''You're the only woman I want.'' ''I said it was nobody on the phone,because it's you and I Mercy.'' ''No one else matters.'' Sam pulled Mercedes jeans and panties off. ''Hmm,you're so fucking wet!'' ''Just how I like it.'' Sam hissed. As his mouth,lips,tongue went to work on Mercedes. Her back arched. As her orgasm sent waves thru her body. Kissing his way back up to Mercedes lips. Sam laid on top of Mercedes. Mercedes planted light kisses on his neck and shoulders. ''Sam... she spoke.'' ''I'm sorry for bringing up Justin.'' ''I know you don't like him.'' ''I should have never done that.'' Mercedes apologized. ''Let's just forget about the fight.'' ''We did and said things.'' ''We didn't mean.'' Sam kissed her lips again. ''Sam''... Mercedes seductively caressed his lower back. ''Do you need help with that?'' ''You're still hard.'' ''Yes!'' ''I thought you'd never ask.'' Sam whined. ''Oh,shut up!'' Mercedes teased Sam. Pushing him on his back. As she pulled down his boxer briefs. His erection standing tall. Mercedes licked her lips.

''So...let me get this straight?'' ''You haven't had sex with Mercedes yet?!'' Puck teased Sam. Sipping on his beer. ''Look man I'm close.'' ''Did you forget you gave me six months.'' Sam rolled his eyes sipping on his beer. ''Yeah...the bet was six months.'' ''But,I thought you would've fucked her by now!'' ''I mean dude she's hot!'' ''She has nice tits and curves.'' ''Imagine fucking her and those tits are just bouncing up and down!'' ''I mean,damn!'' Puck was staring at Mercedes from across the room. ''Hey,get your eyes off my girl man!'' ''And don't talk about her in a sexual nature.'' Sam telling Puck off. ''Just admit it,bro.'' ''You have feeling for Mercedes.'' ''This bet can be dropped...and you can just be a real boyfriend to her.'' Mike finally chimed in. Accessing the situation at hand. ''Nah,man.'' ''I'm so close to getting what I want.'' ''Then I'm done with her!''

''Who are you done with Sam bear?!'' ''I hope it's the fat bitch over there!''

''Why don't you stop playing games and come back to me Sam bear?!''

Sugar had arrived to the party with a few of her girls. She had her hands all over Sam. Mercedes watched from afar. Before walking over to Sam,Puck,Mike. As Santana,Brittany,Tina followed behind Mercedes ready to beat a bitch ass. ''Excuse Me?!'' Mercedes spoke. ''You need to get your hands off my man.'' Sugar looked Mercedes up and down. With a look of disgust. ''Honey,he was my man first.'' ''So step off.'' ''You fat cow!'' Sugar hissed at Mercedes. ''Oh...hell no!'' ''I'm going to beat this skinny bitch ass!'' Mercedes bald her fist. ''Beat this bitch ass,Mercedes!'' ''We got your back just in case her friends try to jump!'' Santana glared at Sugar and her posey. Sam pushed Sugar away from him. Grabbing Mercedes hand. ''Mercy she's not worth it lets go!'' ''Yeah,walk away Sam!'' ''You were never man enough for me anyway!'' Sugar shouted towards Sam and Mercedes. Sam turned around getting in Sugar's face. ''Sugar you're a spoiled bitch!'' ''You and I were horrible together.'' ''I found a woman.'' ''A real woman that's not hung up on looks and money.'' ''Now run along and go ask daddy for more expensive clothes and cars.'' ''Before I let my girl beat your ass!'' Everybody at the party was now laughing at Sugar. She was embarrassed ranning off with her friends. Sam and Mercedes left after that. Sam was pissed that sugar ruined the party. Mercedes was pissed that she let Sugar get under her skin. Yeah,she wasn't the smallest girl. But,she never had a problem getting a man. Sugar just brought back some insecurities that Mercedes thought she had long buried. In the moment Mercedes had made up her mind that she was ready. Sam was hers and Sugar wasn't gonna have him. ''Fuck that bitch,Sugar!''

''Sam''...Mercedes speaking with assertive-ness in her voice. ''I'm ready.'' ''I'm ready for sex.'' Sam nearly crashed his car. ''What?!''


	6. This is Happening

Sam was so pissed. Sugar had no right. Who the fuck did she think she was. Mercedes was a major upgrade than dealing with someone who was whiny,clingy,spoiled and entitled like Sugar. Sam was in his own world when Mercedes dropped a bomb on him. A bomb that he wasn't expecting. But,wanted and waited for since he decided to pursue Mercedes on a bet. Those words that came out of Mercedes mouth. Sam also crashed his car. ''Sam!'' Mercedes shouted at him. As he pulled over on the side of the road. Mercedes grabbing her chest. ''Jesus...Sam you almost ran into a stop sign!'' ''Sorry...but what did you say about being ready for sex?!'' Sam still caught off guard. By Mercedes bluntness. ''I said I'm ready for sex.'' ''Sam.'' Mercedes shyly looking down. Sam gently grabbing Mercedes face. ''Hey,look at me.'' Mercedes looking at Sam with those eyes. His heart began to skip a beat. What the hell was wrong with him. ''You don't have to have sex with me.'' ''If you're not ready.'' ''No pressure.'' ''I can wait.'' ''We can wait.'' Sam gently caressing Mercedes soft skin. Just the touch of her skin made Sam feel alive. ''No...Sam.'' ''I'm absolutely ready for sex.'' Mercedes shaking her head. ''Are you sure?!'' Sam wanting Mercedes to be 100% sure about her decision. ''I said I'm sure Sam!'' ''If you don't want to have sex with me just be honest!'' Mercedes shouted at Sam. Her insecurities getting the best of her. ''What are you even talking about?'' ''Mercedes you know that I want sex with you more than anything!'' Sam confused by Mercedes lashing out at him. ''Great then we both agree.'' ''Take me to your place Sam.'' Mercedes put her seat belt back on. As Sam started his car back up. Heading to his apartment.

It started in the elevator. Sam had Mercedes pinned against the elevator wall. Sucking & kissing on her neck. While Mercedes wrapped her thighs around his waist. He started to grind into her. Building her up more and more. They barely got inside the apartment. The way they were going it. ''Mercy,wrap your legs away my waist and hold on tight.'' Sam demanded as he hoisted her up. She yelped. Sam was a strong guy. He worked out everyday. Mercedes was still surprised that he carried her up the stairs with a quickest she has never seen before. A man on a mission. She thought to herself. As Sam gently laid her down on his bed. ''Don't move!'' He said giving her a passionate kiss before leaving the bedroom. Mercedes giggle at Sam running out the room so fast. Where the hell was he going?! 10 minutes later Sam returned with scented candles. A bottle of champagne,2 glasses and strawberries. ''What's all of that for?'' Mercedes asked rising up from the bed on her elbows. ''Just because''... Sam shrugged. Walking over to his dresser sitting the scented candies down. Lighting them. The scent was amazing his bedroom smelled like flowers. Sam then sat the bottle of champagne,glasses and strawberries on his nightstand. Turning around to Mercedes. Sam could see the lust in her eyes,but also the nervousness. ''Hey,if you're feeling unsure about this we can''...

''Sam stop.'' ''I want you.'' ''I want this.'' ''So please stop asking me.'' ''I'm ready!'' Mercedes voice with a finalization in it. As she begin to unbutton her blouse. ''Don't''... Sam spoke. He gently climbed on top of Mercedes. Kissing her lips slowly then planting soft kissing on her neck and chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands gently caressed his lower back. Her hands went in Sam boxer briefs squeezing his ass. Making him hiss. Mercedes knew that turned Sam. ''Fuck!'' Sam croaked out. ''You're very nasty Mercy.'' Teasing Mercedes by grinding into her. ''Shit!'' Mercedes pulled Sam even closer to her. The need for him was undeniable. They both felt like their bodies were on fire. It was a sensual and a sexual eruption at the same time. Neither never felt this type of feeling before the need to be close. If they weren't close their bodies ached for one another. Sam wasted no time dis-carding Mercedes of her blouse and bra. While Mercedes quickly pulled Sam's shirt over his head. Her hands eagerly reaching for his belt buckle and pants. Sitting up on his knees Sam unbuttoned Mercedes pants taking them off along with her panties. He could smell and see her arousal. She was so ready. Sam licking his lips lower his head between Mercedes legs licking her folds. She let out a moan as he sucked on her clit. Sam didn't want her to cum. He wanted that pleasure to happen while he was deep inside of her. Sam quickly took his belt off pulling his pants down along with his boxer briefs. Kicking his clothes across the other side of his room. There stood Sam in all his naked glory. Staring at Mercedes she had the most amazing body. In Sam's eyes she was perfect full breast. Curvy hips and thick thighs.

Feeling self conscience Mercedes covered her breast and stomach. Sam shaking his head. ''Baby...don't do that.'' He wished he could take away her insecurities. It hurt him that she felt the need to hide or cover herself in front of him. Mercedes looked away from Sam. Gently laying on top of Mercedes caressing her soft skin. ''Look at me baby.'' He whispered softly. Mercedes meet his intense glare. ''Stop hiding yourself from me.'' ''I want all of you.'' ''I crave every bit of your body.'' ''Do you understand?!'' Sam waiting for Mercedes to answer. ''Yes,I understand.'' She spoke as her hands softly glided thru his hair. ''Good...never again,okay.'' Sam voiced lingering as he kissed her his hand caressing her ass. Mercedes legs rubbing against his back. Sam was getting harder and harder by the minute. Deciding to tease Mercedes and let her feel him. Sam grabbed his erect dick at this point it was throbbing,but Sam wasn't wearing a condom. So he couldn't enter Mercedes all the way. Making eye contact Sam slowly rubbed the tip of his dick entering inside Mercedes folds. She immediately reacted. ''Sam!'' She moaned out his name as he continued to rub is dick up and down her folds hiting her clit. It took everything in Sam not to go all the way inside of her. That was too risky. Safe sex was smarter. Sam pulled his dick from her wet folds. ''God,I need to be inside you now!'' He hissed biting down on her plump lips. Getting up Sam quickly searched the draws in his nightstand. Grabbing the full box of trojan condoms. Mercedes watched Sam closely.

It was finally going to happen. Sam slowly crawled on top of Mercedes. Leaving gentle Kisses from her toes up to her lips. Both of their hands caressed all over each other. Until the need was too unbearable. Opening the box of condoms Sam took one out. His eyes were glued to Mercedes as well her eyes were glued to him. This was it. Everthing Sam had worked so hard for. Was finally paying off. Slowing tearing the single packet open. Sam sat up putting the Condon on. Mercedes sat up watching him quietly and patiently. This was it. She was no longer going be a virgin. When Sam was done putting the condom on. He turned around gently grabbed Mercedes towards him. Their lips passionately meet each other. Sam softly rubbed his hands down Mercedes arms and thighs. Locking eyes with her. ''Ready baby?'' He whispered. ''Yes.'' She nodded her head. Sam hiked up both of Mercedes legs positioning himself at her entrance. Sam slowly entered Mercedes. ''Owww!'' ''Fuck!''... Mercedes hissed from the shape pain she felt. As Sam ripped thru her hymen. Grabbing him close to her. Biting down on his shoulder to bear the pain. Sam took the pain of Mercedes bite. He knew she was in much more pain than him. ''I know I'm so sorry.'' Sam kissed Mercedes lips. Planting tender kisses all over her face. Wiping away the tears in her eyes. Sam didn't move. He stayed still until Mercedes got used to him being inside of her. Whispering in her ear how much he cared about her. It was killing him. Sam wanted to move so bad,but he wouldn't until Mercedes said so.

After 15 minutes of their bodies just laying in bed. Sam was still inside her. Mercedes gave Sam the nod of her head to start Moving.

Sam started out with slow strokes.

''Fuck...you're so tight baby!'' He grunted. Pulling out. Both of them moaned from the sensation.

Sam would continued that same pattern of pulling out then going back in.

Mercedes arms wrapped around Sam's back as her legs did the Sam holding him close.

Sam took that opportunity to move faster.

His hips and ass moving.

Pounding into Mercedes. As she screamed out in ecstasy. He loved the sound of her moans.

A few more hard thrust and Mercedes came hard. ''Oh,Sammy!''

She screamed. Mercedes walls gripping his dick taking every inch of him. Her legs holding him tight.

''Oh...shit!'' ''Fuck!'' Sam came his seed pouring into the condom.

Their bodies still. Mercedes eyes were closed in a trance. She was in her own world.

''Open your eyes for me,Mercy.'' ''I want to see does beautiful globes.''

Sam kissing her lips. Mercedes opened her eyes looking at Sam. His heart did it again.

It started to sped up. What the hell is going on? He thought.

One last kiss before pulling out of Mercedes. She yelp feeling a little pain.

Sam got up running to the bathroom disposing of the condom.

Mercedes had blood on the bed sheets running down her legs and her private area.

Oh my god that was extremely embarrassing and terrifying at the same time.

While Sam was in the bathroom he cleaned the blood off of him.

When he was finished he wrapped a towel around his waist.

Grabbing a few face towels wetting them with warm and soap. Sam walked out of the bathroom.

Mercedes was still in bed looking embarrassed and out of place.

''Here...I got these towels for you.'' ''To clean up.'' ''If you like you're welcome to take a bath or shower.''

Sam trying to make Mercedes feel less awkward.

''Yeah,I think I should take a quick bath.'' Mercedes grabbed the towels from Sam.

Wrapping the bed sheet around her. Before Mercedes went to the bathroom.

''Hey...you're beautiful.'' ''And I hope I was gentle enough for you?''

Sam grabbed Mercedes face staring her in the eyes.

''You were everything and more Sam.''

Mercedes kissed his lips heading for the bathroom. Sam changed the bed sheets to a fresh pair.

While Mercedes was taking a bath Sam text Puck and Mike that the bet was completed.

Meanwhile...

Sugar Motta throw a house party while her parents were out of town.

She invited Puck,because he was so easy to seduce and get information out of.

''Yeah,Sam is only dating Mercedes to sleep with her!''

''I betted him to date her for a few months sleep with then dump her.''

''I can't believe he actually went thru with the bet.''

''But,hey Mercedes Jones is so sexy for a big girl.''

''Why the hell not!'' ''Fat girls need love too!''

Puck laughed chucking back his 10th beer. Then downing multiple shots.

As Sugar and party goers cheered him on.

Puck never realizing Sugar was video recording everything he said.

Sugar smirked grabbing Puck kissing him hard. Telling him thank you.

He was confused. Puck didn't know exactly what Sugar was thinking him for,but he just came to party and hopefully get in her pants.


	7. Exposed

The bet was done. Sam had slept with Mercedes even better he had taken her virginity. Then why did he feel weird about? He finally got what he had worked so hard for. Yet,Sam didn't want to let her go. The bet was to sleep with Mercedes,then dumb her. And the 30k was his. To be honest Sam didn't want the money. He already had money. So what did he want? After Mercedes had taken her bath Sam was waiting for her in bed. They didn't have sex again. Sam just held her close to his bare chest. As Mercedes snuggled close to him. Wearing one of his shirts without underwear. Sam loved when she wore his clothes. He also loved that Mercedes was getting more and more comfortable with her body in his presence. Watching her closely as she slept in his arms. His heart beat a thousand miles. Trying to remember every detail about her. The way her lips puckerd as she slept. She was so damn goregous to him. Mercedes had no idea how sexy she truly was. Sam didn't understand why she was so self conscience. Men always stare and lust after her. Sam would get jealous every time. Pulling her even close to him in bed. Just the thought of another man having Mercedes made Sam mad. But,why though?! If sleeping with her was just a bet. And this relationship was fake. Why the hell was he feeling this way?! It's because Sam had feeling for her. ''Fuck!'' He thought. ''No,you can't fall for her man!'' ''She's just a piece of ass!'' ''This was supposed to be a little challenge.'' ''A pastime after getting dumped by Sugar Motta.'' ''You're not supposed to fall for Mercedes.'' ''What the fuck is wrong with me?!'' Sam rubbed his free hand over his face. Blowing out a frustrated gasped. His frustration knowing that he has developed real feeling for Mercedes. ''I can't leave her alone.'' Thought of not having her made his heart hurt. He couldn't dump her. It was too late. He was hooked.

Mercedes woke up alone in Sam's bed. She yarned stretching. Mercedes was less sore than last night. Sex was more than enjoyable with Sam,but losing her virginity that shit hurt. That part was not enjoyable. Thank God Sam was extremely gentle with her. She loved that he cared not to hurt her. Getting out of bed wondering where the hell Sam was. Mercedes peaked her head out of his bedroom door. No sign of Sam. She shrugged going to use the bathroom. After she freshen up. Still wearing Sam's shirt. Mercedes slipped her panties back on. Getting back in bed. Mercedes checked her phone. Santana had left a text. Checking on Mercedes. Mercedes texted Santana back telling her that she was okay. And that she would be home in a few. Santana was so over protective of her. Mercedes loved and appreciated that about her. Santana had her back always. She could count on her for anything. Smiling at the love her friend had for her. It was mutual on both ends. Mercedes was going to need the love and strength of her best friend more than she knew. ''Morning,babe!'' Sam smiled holding two breakfast plates on a tray in his hand. Walking over to Mercedes in bed. He sat the tray on the bed. Sitting down to kiss Mercedes. Pulling her close to his lips. Passionately kissing her. ''Wow!'' She gasped as his lips left hers. Sam smirked. Planting tender kisses all over her face. As Mercedes giggled. ''Okay,Mr. Lover Boy!'' ''You're gonna let the lovely breakfast you cooked for us get cold! Mercedes teased. Reaching for a piece of toast. ''I just really missed you!'' Sam whined. Pulling Mercedes on top his lap. ''You're such a baby!'' Mercedes teased Sam again. ''Here have some pancakes.'' She feed Sam a piece of pancake. From her folk. He licked the syrup off his lips. ''Mmmm,sweet like you.'' He flirted. Giving her his famous smirk. Shaking her head. ''What am I going to do with you?!'' She smirked back.

''I know what I want to do you.'' ''Right now,Mercy.'' Sam took the tray of food away from Mercedes. ''Hey!'' ''I was eating that!'' She pouted. ''We can reheated it later.'' ''I want to eat you for breakfast right now.'' Sam voice so seductive. As he gently pushed Mercedes on her back. Removing his shirt she was wearing along with her panties. Licking his lips Sam sucked on her breast nibbling on each nipple. Making them hard. ''Sam!'' She moaned out. After he was done with catering to her breast. It was time for Sam to eat. He was starving. Rubbing his nose up and down her folds. His tongue licked her clit. She was so fucking wet. He loved that she reacted so fast to him. Sam began to feast. Mercedes legs shaking as her orgasm hit. ''I'm not finished with you,Mercy!'' Sam quickly got up reaching for a condom. Mercedes eyes lusting. Oh she wanted it. Just as bad as he did. Sam removing his boxer briefs. Putting the condom on. Getting on top of Mercedes. He entered her. Bearing his head in her neck. ''Yes!'' he hissed pounding her. As Mercedes yelled out in pleasure. This time it was no nice and slow. Sam wasn't going to be gentle. As he continued to pound away. Flipping Mercedes over on all fours pounding her from the back. She felt that sensation again as she came. Falling onto the bed. Sam continued to pound Mercedes fast and hard. Falling on top of her as he came. Kissing her back pulling out. Getting up to disposed of the condom. 30 minutes later they went at it again. ''This time I want you on top!'' He hissed. Mercedes eyes wide. Her self conscience-ness showing. ''No,don't you look like that!'' ''This is yours!'' Sam pointing to his harden dick. Not letting Mercedes doubt herself. ''Now what are you going to do about it?!'' Sam challenged. Mercedes was never the one to back down from a challenge. Grabbing the condom from Sam's hand. Putting it on his swollen manhood. Mercedes positioning herself on top of Sam. Sinking down on his hard dick. Sam gripping her waist. ''Go!'' He said. She bounced up and down on him. Her beautiful breast swinging as Sam caressed them. Mercedes head leaning back in ecstasy as she rode Sam like stallion. ''Ohhhh,Mercy!'' She made him cum first. Cumming hard she fell on top of Sam's body. He kissed her neck. ''That's my girl!'' He whispered in her ears. Locking eyes as their lips kissed. They both had it bad. But,who was going to be the first to admit their feeling for each other?

Pulling up to the college campus. Holding each other hands. ''I'm going to miss you.'' Sam pouted his lips. He was such a baby. Mercedes shook head. ''I'll miss you too!'' ''You know I will.'' They kissed one last time. Like it was the last kiss ever. Savoring it. Holding each other faces. Finally letting each other go. Sam spoke. ''Okay,babe.'' ''Get some rest.'' ''I know you have classes tomorrow.'' ''And so do I.'' Mercedes nodded her head. ''I will.'' Getting out of Sam's car. ''I'll call you later on tonight.'' Sam told her. ''I'll be waiting.'' Mercedes said. Sam watched Mercedes as she entered the campus building. Driving off. He was on cloud 9. Little did he know all hell was about to break lose.

Awaiting for Sam at his apartment door was Sugar Motta. ''What the fuck are you doing here Sugar?!'' ''Leave before I call the police!'' Sam spat at her. ''Oh...Sam I think you wanna hear what I gotta say.'' She smiled a wicked smile. ''You're gonna dump that fat bitch,Mercedes!'' ''And you'll start dating me again.'' ''Am I clear?!'' ''Sam.'' Sugar spat back. Sam grabbed Sugar pushing her against the hallway wall. ''Look you crazy bitch!'' ''I will never date you again!'' '' And I will not leave Mercedes for your ass!'' Sam now even more heated. Sugar was lucky she was a woman. And he wasn't a woman beater. Sam wanted to slap her so bad! His fist bawled up. ''Oh...I think you'll change your mind after this!'' Sugar chuckled taking out her phone. Sam was confused. What the hell was this crazy bitch about to show him?!

It was Puck. ''Yeah,Sam is only dating Mercedes to sleep with her!''

Sam watched the whole video. A drunken Puck downing alcohol. Exposing everything.

Sugar had it recorded to use for her personal gain.

''Sugar delete that video!'' ''Are you willing to hurt Mercedes?'' ''She's innocent in all this!''

Sam trying to reason with Sugar. ''I don't care about that bitch!'' She shouted at Sam.

''Now are you gonna ditch her?'' ''If you don't...I will exposed everything!''

Sugar threatened. ''No,Sugar I will not leave her alone.'' ''You do what you have to!''

Sam told her. ''Okay''... Sugar shrugged. She pressed one button on her phone.

Sending the video to all her friends phone,facebook,twitter,instagram,snap chat any social media you can think of Sugar sent the video there.

Sam received a video message from his phone the video was there.

He was calling Sugars bluff and she actually did it. Sugar smiled walking off. ''Fuck!'' Sam shouted. As he called Mercedes phone and texted her.

Mercedes wasn't answering.


	8. The Hurt

''Fuck!'' ''Please answer me back!" in a panic. Sam called Mercedes phone over and over and left multiple text messages. She didn't answer. Running to his car. Sam quickly sped off. As he raced thru traffic. Sam praying Mercedes doesn't see that video. He had a lot of explaining,begging,apologizing to do. Hurting Mercedes wasn't what Sam set out to do. At first it was all just a bet. Now his feeling were attached to her. Sam just hoped that Mercedes would be understanding and forgiving. Blowing out a frustrated gasp. Sam was in a race against time. Mercedes had just taken a bath. Her phone was on the charger. So she had no ideal of the shit storm that was about the hit her. She noticed her phone was sending her notifications like crazy. As she got dressed. When she was done getting dressed. Mercedes picked up her phone. To see what all those notifications were about. Noticing that Sam had called her and texted her numerous times. Smiling at the thought of him. He made her whole body warm. Mercedes was about to call him. When a video popped up on her phone from a number she didn't recognize. Clicking on the video message. Mercedes recognized that it was Puck. ''What is this about?!'' She said. As the video began to play. ''Yeah,Sam is only dating Mercedes to sleep with her!'' She watched the whole video. Everything Puck said. ''It was a bet!'' ''That's all I am to Sam?!'' ''A easy fuck!'' Mercedes heart hurting it was broken. He broke her heart. The pain was too intense. She couldn't breathe. Mercedes knees went weak. Falling to the floor. As she gasp.

''Oh...shit!'' Santana had came back from gym. The video of Puck talking about Sam sleeping with Mercedes was everywhere. Santana got in her car. Trying to make it home as fast as she could. Unlocking the door. Santana dropped her work out bag on the living room floor. '''Mercedes?!'' She shouted knocking on her door. Santana turned the door knob. Seeing Mercedes on the floor shaking and crying. Santana's heart ached for her friend. ''Mer''... she didn't know what to say. So she got down on the floor with her. Rocking Mercedes in her arms. ''San...he.'' ''He used me.'' ''Like I was a piece of trash!'' ''How could Sam do that to me.'' ''I thought he cared.'' ''I thought what we had was real.'' ''I fell for him.'' ''Santana I''... Mercedes broke down again in her friends arms. ''I'm so sorry,Mercedes.'' Was all Santana could say to her friend. Seeing Mercedes so hurt and broken hurt Santana heart. There was going tone hell to pay. Sam,Puck and everybody who was involved in hurting Mercedes. She didn't deserve this. Mercedes was to pure and sweet. To be treated like trash. Santana burned with anger. Consoling her friend. Sam had made it to the campus. Jumping out his call. Running towards to the dormitory housing building. ''God please let Mercedes be okay!'' The thought of her hurting. Made him feel like a piece of shit. He was the cause of her hurt. Sam ran as fast as he could. Making it to Mercedes dorm door. He knocked nobody answered. Turning the knob the door opened. Sam walked in. Mercedes?! Baby are you here?! He shouted.

Sam ran to her bedroom. The door was open. The site of Mercedes on the floor crying and shaking in Santana's arms broke him. ''Mercy''... he spoke. Both Mercedes and Santana looked up seeing Sam. ''Fuck no!'' ''You gotta go Sam!'' Santana shouted at him. Her eyes cold. With a deadly glare. "I'm not going anywhere." ''My girl is hurting and I need to hold her!'' Sam not backing down. ''You have got to be kidding me?!'' ''Is this some sick joke,Sam?!'' Santana confused at Sam. The audacity. Did he not the game was over? Sam was exposed for the fraud he was. "It's not a joke." "Santana I have real feelings for her." Sam getting on his knees in front of Mercedes. Looking her in the eyes. As she shake in Santana's arms. ''I'm so sorry.'' ''What I did was fucked up!'' ''I don't deserve you.'' ''I know this.'' ''But...I have real feelings for you.'' ''I want you and I to be together.'' ''I want us to be real.'' "I know it will take a long time for you to trust me.'' ''And I understand.'' ''I just want another chance.'' "I've never felt what I feel for you." ''About any woman.'' ''The way I feel for you.'' ''I swear my feeling are real!'' Sam pleaded on his knees. Tears started to fall from his eyes. ''Oh,please!'' ''Get the fuck out Sam!'' Santana shook her head she was so over Sam's bullshit. ''Please,baby!'' ''I'll do anything.'' ''I just want to be with you.'' That's all.'' Sam begged stating to choke up. Mercedes watched him closely. Braking down. Seeing him brake. Mercedes did believe he cared,but she also believed he just wanted her for lust not love. ''Santana.'' Mercedes spoke her voice shaky.

''Can you give Sam and I a moment alone.'' ''We need to talk.'' Mercedes wiping her teary eyes. Santana was about to object. But,decided to let them figure it out on their on. ''I'll be in my room if you need me.'' Santana hugged her friend. Glaring at Sam. Before getting up off the floor. Shutting Mercedes bedroom door behind her. ''Come here baby.'' Sam grabbed Mercedes close rocking her close. She began to shake in his arms. ''Why?!'' ''Why did you have to hurt my like this,Sam?!'' Sam picked Mercedes up carrying her to bed. Laying her down he got in bed with her. Pulling Mercedes close to his chest. As she cried. ''I'm sorry.'' ''I'm a asshole!'' ''I was at a low in my life.'' ''When I decided to go thru with that idiotic bet.'' ''Baby you have to believe me.'' ''I'm not that kind of guy.'' Sam caressing Mercedes face. Her tears falling. ''Sam''... Mercedes voice timid. ''But,you are that guy.'' ''You used me!'' ''I gave myself to you.'' ''I've never trusted anyone with my body.'' ''The way I trust you''... ''All for a bet.'' ''Am I worth so little to you?!'' She broke down again. Her shoulders began to shake. Sam held her close. ''No...you mean everything to me.'' ''I'm so sorry.'' He repeated over and over again. As he held Mercedes in his arms. Hurting someone you care about was the worst fucking feeling ever. Sam held her close the whole night. As Mercedes cried herself to sleep. He really fucked up.

Morning came. Sam woke up. Mercedes was asleep on his chest. She was so precious to him. How could he hurt her the way he did. Leaning down. Kissing her lips. It was bold. Very bold of him. Sam had to kiss her. Just one kiss. It might be his last. Mercedes responded kissing him Sam back. The kiss turned into passion and lust for one another. Sam getting on top of Mercedes. Sucking on her neck. Leaving sweet kissing all over her chest. As Mercedes wrapped her legs around Sam. Sam thrusted into Mercedes. She felt his hardness. This was not supposed to happen. Mercedes was not supposed to want Sam. But,she did. She wanted him desperately even when he hurt her so badly. Mercedes still wanted him. Grabbing for Sam's belt and pants pulling them down. As Sam pulled down Mercedes pants and panties. He entered her. Both letting out a groan. Sam started to move. Mercedes legs wrapped around him. As his hips moved giving her deep fast strokes. ''This wasn't supposed to feel so good.'' ''He hurt you in the worst way.'' ''But,yet here you are letting him have you again.'' Mercedes conscience eating at her. She started to cry again. ''No...baby don't.'' ''Please don't cry.'' ''I'm sorry,please.'' Sam grabbed Mercedes face kissing her lips. He slowed his strokes. Her walls clinched around him. Squeezing him. It took everything in Sam. Not to cum. He was not wearing a condom. Pulling out as his he came all over Mercedes thighs and bed sheets. She couldn't look at him. ''Hey,look at me.'' Sam gently grabbed Mercedes face. The hurt was evident.

'''Sam...I need you to leave.'' Mercedes trying her best to be strong. This was not right. She just had sex with the man that betted on her. ''Mercedes don't do this,we can work this out.'' ''I know I fucked up.'' ''But...I care.'' Sam still laying on top of her. Sam I can never look at you the same again. ''Please...just leave!'' ''I can't do this anymore.'' We're over!'' She said with a finalization in her voice. Pushing Sam off of her. Sitting up wrapping the bed sheets away her body. ''Baby...please!'' Sam begged again. ''No,Sam.'' ''Can you please go?!'' Her voice cracking. Trying to be strong. Sam got off the bed. Pulling his underwear and pants back up. ''I'm sorry Mercedes.'' ''I truly am.'' ''And I will fight to get you back.'' ''Just know that!'' Turning around Sam left. Mercedes heart broke all over again. Sam ran into Santana as he was leaving. Santana slapped him. ''You hurt my friend,I hurt you.'' She spoke with fire in her eyes. ''Now get the fuck out!'' She hit him with the strength of 10 grown men. Sam left holding his face. He deserved that slap.

Arriving home. Mike was waiting for Sam at his apartment door. Sam didn't have to say a word. Mike knew he was hurting. ''I fucked up.'' ''Big time.'' ''I'm in love with her.'' Sam on the verge of tears. ''I know.'' ''I was just waiting for you to admit it.'' Mike patted his friend on the back. ''Hey let's just go inside and chill.'' ''We don't have to talk about you and Mercedes.'' ''Let's just watch some tv and eat junk food.'' Trying his best to cheer Sam up. ''Nah,man if you don't mind.'' ''I think I'd rather be alone.'' Sam with sadness in his voice. ''Okay.'' ''Call me if you need me.'' Mike told him. Before he left. Sam took a shower and went to sleep. An hour later his door rang. Sam really didn't want to talk right now. It was Puck. Sam opened his apartment door. His body full of rage. ''Hey...man I didn't know Sugar was recording.'' ''I'm sorr''... Puck didn't get a chance to apologize,because Sam punched him in the face. Puck falling to the hallway floor. Sam grabbed him by his shirt. ''Out of all the people.'' ''I never thought you would betray me!'' ''Get the fuck away from my apartment!'' Sam released Puck shirt. Puck fell back to the floor. Holding his swollen lip as it starting bleeding. Sam slammed his apartment door behind him. Puck never seen Sam this mad before. Sam was in love with Mercedes. Puck realizing he fucked up. Also he lost his best friend.


	9. Mistake

A week had been week since the video went viral of Puck telling the whole world Sam only dated and slept with Mercedes on a bet. Mercedes had cut all contact off with Sam. Sam called and texted Mercedes relentlessly. Until the point she had to change her phone number. He showed up to her dorm numerous times. Even waited for her after she came out of her classes. Trying to speak,Mercedes would ignore Sam. Justin would wrap his arms around Mercedes taking her away. Sam wanted to beat the shit out of Justin. But,he knew that wouldn't help. He would end of getting suspended or expelled. Along with getting kicked off the football team. Sam wasn't giving up on Mercedes. He was going to wait for her. As long as it took. Patience was key. Sugar got expelled for violating the schools no bulling policy. She was also fined by the school. Her father payed the school. A undisclosed amount of money. Which a percentage was owed to Mercedes. Sam's father also sued Sugar. For defamation of character and emotional distress. Do to the video. Sugar's father payed The Evans Family 100,000. By request of the judge. Which was nothing considering how much money the family was worth. Sam told his father that he didn't want the money. The money was to go to Mercedes Jones. Sam's father didn't argue with him about accepting the money. He just called his lawyer. To finalize paper work. Before the money was sent to Mercedes Jones. Puck got suspended from school he couldn't return until next semester. Also he got kicked off the schools football parents took a flight over night from Ohio to California after seeing the video. She needed her parents love and support. They told her to come home. And finish her college semester in Ohio,but Mercedes didn't want to leave. Mercedes parents stayed in California for 2 weeks before going back home. She was grateful for their support.

So much money was being thrown at Mercedes,but she didn't want it. Her heart was broken and she was embarrassed. Everybody in the school knew Sam had taken her virginity. All for a bet. Money couldn't fix that. Santana told her. Take her to accept the money. It was rightfully hers. Mercedes still didn't feel right about accepting the money. When Mercedes parents came in town. They told her. That they were going to sue the school,The Motta,The Evans,The Puckerman families. Mercedes begged her parents not to do it. So they didn't. All these law suits were giving Mercedes a damn head ache. And what the hell was she going to do with 200,000?! Mercedes decided to put the money in a secure savings account. To let it build. There was also a go fund me account in Mercedes name that she didn't create. The account had over 50K in it. People felt sorry for what happened to Mercedes. She didn't want there petty or money. It felt weird that people were donating money to her. Because,a guy lied just to have sex with her. Mercedes didn't want to be the victim. So she decided to keep her head up. Stand tall and move on. This was behind her. Sam Evans and his lying no good ass was history to her. She told herself, because if she thought about him. It would hurt. To know that she was in love with Sam. All he ever wanted was to sleep with her. Well he got what he wanted. It was never happening again. Mercedes heart was no longer available to Sam Evans to rip apart. She was numb to love. Never again. Hell knows no fury like a woman scorned.

''Dude I've tried any and everything!'' '' She want talk to me!''

Sam frustrated ripping a bag of chips open. ''Well you did sorta brake her heart.''

Mike reaching over taking a hand full of chips.

''I know what I did.'' ''I feel like shit.'' ''I also know she still wants me!''

Sam rolled his eyes being reminded by Mike of his shitty-ness.

''And...you know that Mercedes still wants you because?'' Mike questing Sam.

''Because...after the video was posted.'' ''I went to her.''

''She let me hold her and we did have sex.'' ''Those feelings are still there.''

Sam trying to convince himself. That he had a chance of getting back with Mercedes.

''Well duh!'' ''Of course Mercedes feelings for you are still there.''

''They want go away over night!'' ''But,what you did want be forgiven over night either!''

Mike telling Sam stern words he needs to hear.

''Also...your ass got me in the dog house with Tina!'' ''I had to tell her.''

''I knew about the bet and participated in it.'' Mike glaring at Sam.

''Ain't nobody forced you too.'' Sam glared back at Mike.

''You're right.'' ''Nobody forced me.'' Mike agreeing with Sam.

''Have you heard anything from Puck?''

Yeah Puck was a fuck up,but he still was their friend and Mike was worried about him.

''I don't give a damn nor do I care about Puck!'' Sam face turning red thinking about Puck.

''That's harsh!'' He's still our friend. Mike trying to get Sam to show compassion.

Right now Puck is no longer a friend of mines. Maybe I can forgive him in the future.

''But,now in the present.''

''I can't say...I wouldn't punch his lights out again.'' Sam face frowning.

''I understand your anger with Puck right now.''

''So,I want force your forgiveness.'' Mike patted Sam on the back.

''Now let's get to some football games!'' They both cheered.

* * *

''Oh...wow baby those high notes at the end of the song was amazing!''

Justin cheered from behind the recording booth.

As Mercedes finished her last note of the night. It was late and their studio session was finally over.

Mercedes took off her head phones giving Justin the biggest smile. He was really a great guy.

The way he made her feel like warrior and not a damn victim. Mercedes appreciated Justin for that.

''Alright,baby!'' ''That was hot!''

''I will upload the finished songs to Youtube and give the physical copies to my dj friends.''

Justin came in the booth picking up Mercedes hugging her tight.

''Wow,he was hella strong.'' Mercedes thought feeling warm inside.

Justin put Mercedes down. Whispering in her ear. ''You're amazing.''

Her skin became warm. ''What the hell is going on with me?''

Justin moved closer to Mercedes lips. Kissing her. She kissed him back.

''This is not happening.'' She couldn't kiss her friend.

Mercedes moved away from Justin lips. ''Um,I think we should.''

''It's late.'' ''I gotta get up early tomorrow for a class!''

''Okay...what ever you want.'' ''I'll take you home.''

Justin knew what he was doing. Mercedes was vulnerable,but he didn't care.

He waited so long to get her. Sam was out of the picture. Now was his chance to pounce.

He wanted her. No one was going to stop him.

Pulling up to the campus. Justin turned his car off. Grabbing Mercedes hand. She felt that sensation again.

''Look Mercedes I'm sorry about the kiss.''

''I just got carried away.'' ''It want happen again.'' Justin playing it safe.

Mercedes leaned over kissing Justin. What the hell was she thinking?

She wasn't thinking. That was the point. She ended up in Justin's dorm room.

In his bed. Everything moved so fast.

As Justin undressed Mercedes. She did the same undressing him.

Justin put the condom on. Entering Mercedes.

''Fuck...baby you feel good!'' He hissed. Giving Mercedes slow stokes.

''Please move faster!'' She moaned pulling Justin close.

Justin started to pound Mercedes. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Their lips meeting each other in lust.

Morning came. Mercedes woke up naked next to Justin in bed.

''What the fuck did I do?!'' She knew it was a mistake. After she had sex with Justin.

The need and want for Sam was still there.

It was too late now. Mercedes hurried up getting dress. Leaving Justin asleep in his bed.

* * *

Merry Christmas! Enjoy!


	10. Make Love In this Club

''Man thank you for inviting me.'' Sam laced up is basketball shoes. Sitting next to Finn Hudson. Who was the star basketball player for the school. Finn got injured as the quarterback. Then Sam replaced him. At first Finn and Sam hated each other. Over the coach's decision to make Sam lead quarterback. Mostly Finn hated Sam. Then Finn decided to leave the team. And join the schools basketball team. Finn actually turned out to be a great basketball player. Even taking the team to a championship win. ''Yeah...bro no problem.'' ''I know you're going thru a lot of stuff.'' ''A little game of basketball always relieves stress.'' Finn picked up the basket ball. ''Let's go!'' He said passing the ball to Sam. Of course Finn being over 6 feet tall blocked all of Sam's offensive shots. Sam still got a couple of shots in the basket. Finn still won the game. ''Man you're a amazing defensive player!'' ''Have you thought about going pro?!'' Sam was drenched in sweat. Chugging down his bottle of water. ''I've thought about it a lot.'' ''But if it doesn't happen.'' ''I wouldn't mind coaching.'' Finn shrugged wiping the sweat off his face. ''So...about Mercedes Jones.'' Finn eyeing Sam. ''What about her?'' Sam not showing much emotion. He told himself to be strong in the public eye. To not let people see him brake. Just the thought of Mercedes made Sam heart ache. He missed her so much.

''Look bro you can be real with me.'' ''I want clown you.'' ''Or make you feel less than a man.'' ''A girl like Mercedes.'' ''Is easy to fall for.'' Finn still eyeing Sam. Waiting for him to open up. Finn could tell Sam needed get all the weight off back. He was holding onto so much stress. Sam blowing out a frustrated gasp. Covering his face. ''I love her.'' ''I...do.'' ''I don't think she will ever forgive me.'' ''Man I can't sleep without her being next to me.'' ''I wake up in the middle of the night.'' ''Dreaming about her.'' ''I'm hurting terribly!'' Sam wiped the tears from his eyes. ''I know the feeling.'' ''If you love her...like you say you do it will work out.'' ''It might take a month,year,decade.'' ''You two will make it back to each other.'' ''Just when the time comes.'' ''When Mercedes takes you back.'' ''Dude treat her right!'' Finn offering his sincerest advice. ''I intend too.'' ''I want ever hurt her again.'' Sam speaking with regret in his voice. Yet with hope that one day. He and Mercedes will be together again. ''I believe you Sam.'' ''But...last question?'' ''What's taking you so long to go get your girl?!'' Finn asking the question,Sam had been pondering in his head over and over. ''You know honestly.'' ''Maybe she's better off with out me.'' I never loved a girl the way...I love Mercedes.'' ''Loving someone to the point it hurts.'' '''This shit fucking sucks!'' Sam frowning. ''I know man,but in the end all the pain and struggle.'' ''You and Mercedes are going thru will be worth it.'' Finn assuring Sam. Just as Finn and Sam grabbed their bags to leave the the basketball court. The last person Sam wanted to see walked in with his friends. Fucking Justin. Sam really disliked him. Justin was a snake. Sam knew he wanted Mercedes. Justin's face. So smug. Sam glaring at him. Just waiting for him to open his mouth. ''Give me a reason.'' Sam was going to beat the life out of Justin. His fist ready to strike.

That fucking smirk. Sam wanted to knocked it right off Justin's face. ''Well...looks like your competition just walked in.'' Justin laughed his friends egging him on. Sam started to walk towards Justin. ''Don't even entertain him.'' ''He's not worth it.'' ''Let's go.'' Finn grabbed Sam's shoulder. ''Yeah listen to your friend!'' ''Oh Sam by the way''... ''You did a great job on teaching Mercedes how to fuck!'' ''For a virgin you trained her well.'' ''You know that move she does when she wraps her legs around you.'' ''The way she clinches her thighs around your dick!'' ''God...I'm busting a nut. ''Just thinking about it!'' Sam eyes went dark. He blacked out. Justin face was bloody. As he gasped for air. Sam had his hands around Justin's nick. ''Dude let him go!'' ''You're going to kill him!'' Finn trying to loosen the grip Sam had on Justin's neck. It took Finn along with Justin friends to hold Sam down. Justin crawled away. Wheezing for air. Justin friends grabbed him. Escorting him off the court. ''Dude what the fuck?!'' ''If that jackass decides to call the cops.'' ''You could be arrested!'' Finn in a panic. Sam wasn't listening to Finn at this point. Getting up he walked off the court. ''Hey...where the hell are you going?!'' Finn shouted. Sam kept walking. Getting in his car. Sam's anger erupting like a volcano. Just thinking about Justin and Mercedes. ''She fucking slept with him?!'' ''He touched her!'' Sam was not in his right mind. ''No!'' ''She's going to explain this shit to me!'' ''Right now!'' He said. Pulling off in his call. Heading for the college campus. Mercedes self esteem was at an all time low. Sleeping with Justin was a huge mistake last night. Deciding to not go to her classes. Mercedes spent the whole day in her bed depressed. She had broken down earlier in the morning. Confessing to Santana that her and Justin had sex. Santana told Mercedes. To not beat herself up over it. We make mistakes to learn from them. She was still in love with Sam. Mercedes hadn't had time to herself to truly heal. Santana to Mercedes she wasn't here to judge. Only to listen and comfort. Mercedes loved and appreciated Santana. For her unconditional friendship,love,understanding. After Santa had left for her classes. Mercedes cried herself to sleep thinking about Sam.

Sam was in a rage. He knocked on Mercedes dorm door. ''I know she's fucking home!'' ''Mercedes open the fucking door!'' He shouted. Other students that lived in the dormitory building were staring.''What the fuck are y'all looking at?!'' Sam shouting at on lookers. Mercedes was jolted out of her sleep. From Sam beating on her door like a mad man. Mercedes taking a deep breath. She opened the door. ''Tell me now!'' ''Did you fuck him?!'' Sam demanding an answer. ''Sam!'' Mercedes glared at him in anger. She didn't want her neighbors to know her personal business. The video was more than enough. People already knew too much about her already. Mercedes grabbed Sam arms pulling him inside her dorm. ''Well...answer the fucking question!'' Sam was on fire. He wanted to hear her say it. Because,if Mercedes said it. It was true. ''Yes...I did sleep with Justin.'' ''I made a mistake.'' ''I was hurt.'' ''I'm still hurting.'' Mercedes confessed crying. Sam shook his head. ''Out of all the guys on this campus.'' ' 'You slept with the one dude I fucking hate!'' ''Well congrats.'' ''You wanted to hurt me.'' ''You did it.'' ''You got you're revenge.'' ''I'm done.'' ''I'm done fighting for you.'' ''I'm done attempting to get you back!'' Sam turned his back walking to the door. Mercedes ran after him. Grabbing his hand. Sam pushed her away. ''I don't want you anymore!'' ''Goodbye Mercedes.'' Sam hissed. Mercedes broke down. She wanted to die. Curling up in a ball. On her living room floor she cried. Santana came home. Finding Mercedes curled up on the floor. She told her that everything would be fine. Sam didn't mean it. He was just hurt. Santana heart ached for her friend. She was tired of seeing her crying over Sam Evans.

Later on that night. Sam finally calmed down. He was down with Mercedes. Well that's what he told himself. Yeah the bet was fucked up. He knew that there was a lot of making up to Mercedes. There were a lot of things he needed to do. Sam was willing to do any and everything. To get her to trust him again. But sleeping with the enemy. That was it. Sam didn't want anything to do with her. Even if his heart and mind. Was still stuck on Mercedes Jones. Sam would deny and repress those feelings.

There was a knock at his apartment door. Sam put on a shirt answering the door. It was Santana.

''What do you want Santana?'' He was not in the mode for Santana bullshit.

''Look Sam.'' ''You did her wrong.'' ''Mercedes also made a mistake.''

''It's time you two sit down a talk about y'all mistakes.'' ''I am tried of seeing my friend hurting.''

''I know you love her.'' ''It's time to put childish games aside.''

''Act like real adults.'' Santana pointed at Sam.

''Santana it's way to late for this shit.'' ''Mercedes and I are done!''

''She fucked Justin!'' ''I know I fucked up.''

''But I would never sleep with anybody.''

''Just to hurt her.'' ''Especially...somebody I fucking hate!''

Sam stomach turned just thinking about Mercedes and Justin.

''Sam grow the fuck up and be a man.'' ''Mercedes is hurting.''

'You're the only one that can make things right.''

Santana pushed Sam. Sam falling back against his apartment door.

''The longer you take to make things right.'' ''Mercedes slips away from you.''

''You may not get a second chance with her.''

* * *

Mercedes had called and texted Sam's phone all week. He wasn't responding. Sam blocked Mercedes number. At this point in his life love was a not option for him. She showed up to his apartment. Sam wouldn't open the door. Even when Mercedes broke down crying at the door. Sam held the door knob. It took everything in him to not open the door. Telling himself be strong. ''Just let her go.'' ''You don't need her.'' Sam busied himself in school work and football. Relationship and love was out the widow for now. But that didn't mean he wasn't gonna have some fun. So many woman at Sam's disposal. Boy did Sam overindulge. Sam never considered himself a player. He was always a one woman kind of guy. Maybe that was the problem. He never had time to play the field. Sam was aways in a relationship. ''Fuck that!'' ''I wanna have fun.'' No strings attached. Sam was playing a dangerous game. Ignoring your true feeling always came back to bite you in the ass. When you least expect your feeling to hit you. That's when they hit you. Sam was entertaining a group of thirsty girls. When Mercedes walked up to him. She had been trying to talk to him for a week now. ''Sam.'' ''Can I talk to you.'' ''I'm busy right now.'' He said. Not even glancing at her. Well if this is the way he wanted to play it. Mercedes wasn't gonna back down. ''I know you still have feeling for me!''

''I did the same thing you're doing right now.'' ''You can't run from your feelings Sam.''

''No matter how much You try.'' ''You'll still want me.''

''Just as much as I want you.'' Mercedes challenged Sam.

''Excuse me ladies.'' ''I'll be right back with you.''

Sam grabbed Mercedes arm pulling her to the side.

''Look Mercedes You and I are over.'' ''Any feelings that I had for you are now gone!''

''So go back to Justin.'' ''Spread your fucking legs for him.'' ''We're done!''

Sam turned his back. Walking back to the group of girls waiting for him.

Mercedes walked off crying. Sam never talked to her that way.

It hurt so bad. Maybe Sam was finally over her.

The thought of him being done with her was sickening.

One of the girls made a nasty comment about Mercedes.

Sam cussed her out. Defending Mercedes. As he walked off from the group of girls.

Sam went home. Tossing and turning in bed. He couldn't get Mercedes off his mind.

* * *

6 months... Later

''I can't believe you got me in this damn club!'' Sam rolled his eyes at Mike.

The music was too damn loud. Sam was definitely not in a party mode.

''Oh come on man!'' ''We haven't had a boys night out in a long time.''

''So let's get drunk and burn a hole in the dace floor!''

Mike handed Sam a shot. Sam shook his head. Downing the shot. His chest burned for the strong liquor.

''Woah,that had a kick to it!'' Sam grabbed another shot. Mike cheered him on.

''Santana I'm really not feeling this club thing.'' ''Can't we just go home and watch a movie.''

Mercedes followed behind Santana as they entered the club.

The music was too damn loud and drunk people were everywhere. Mercedes was already regretting leaving home.

''Absolutely not!'' ''Baby you need to let loose and work them sexy ass curves all over this dance floor.''

''Come on let's get a drink first!''

Santana grabbed Mercedes hands walking to the bar. Mercedes eyes immediately meet Sam's eyes.

There he was. ''So damn sexy.''

Wearing a black shirt,black leather jacket and blue jeans.

There she was. ''Fuck she's so sexy.'' ''If I could.'' ''I would fuck her right here.''

''In front everybody!'' ''That black dress hugging those curves.'' ''Just right.'' Sam's dick jumped in his pants.

''Well it's been a long time.'' ''Sam...Mike.'' ''How have you guys been?'' Santana spoke. She had to say something.

* * *

Mercedes and Sam just standing there staring at each other. It was awkward as hell.

''Yes,it has been a long time.'' ''Sam and I are doing great.''

''We just needed a guys not out.'' Mike also feeling awkward.

''So...Mercedes and I are gonna head to the dance floor.''

Santana pulling Mercedes to the dance floor.

Sam sat at the bar. His eyes followed Mercedes the whole time.

Mike made his way to the dance floor dancing with random girls. Sipping on ciroc and spite.

Sam was on one. Mercedes wasn't leaving this club with him fucking her tonight.

She knew he was watching her.

That's why Mercedes danced even sexier on the dance floor.

Random dudes approached Mercedes dancing with her. Yeah it pissed Sam off.

Making him jealous. Their hands touching all over her body.

She egged the dudes on grinding her ass on them. Sam smirked.

* * *

''Two can play that game Mercedes.''

Sam watched her intensely.

So random blonde decided to approach Sam. ''Perfect.'' Sam thought.

He chatted up with the blonde.

Just to see Mercedes reaction.

Oh she was mad. The way Mercedes kept looking at Sam from across the room.

If looks could kill. Sam would be dead.

Sam entertained the blonde until she got bored and left him alone.

But not before she wrote down her number on a napkin. Handing the napkin to Sam walking away.

He took the number from the random blonde. Tucking it away in his pocket. Turning back around at the bar.

Drinking is ciroc and sprite. With the biggest smirked his face.

''No...he did not!'' Mercedes left the dance for. Marching up to Sam. She tapped him hard on the shoulder.

''What do you think you're doing?!'' Sam turned around.

His face nonchalant. ''Excuse,ma'am do you have a problem?!'' Sam playing with Mercedes.

Mercedes was heated now. ''Give me the damn napkin now!''

Mercedes demanded. ''I don't know what you're talking about.''

Sam calmly spoke. ''Here have a drink.'' Sam gave Mercedes his drink walking off.

* * *

''Fucking asshole!'' Mercedes screamed at Sam over the loud music in the club. ''Hey I'm still talking to you!''

Mercedes stalked behind Sam. Sam turned the corner. Pulling Mercedes against the wall.

Attacking her lips. He had her. She fell the the trap.

They both moaned. Sam picked Mercedes up. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sam carried Mercedes into the men's restroom. Locking the door. Thankfully nobody was in there.

Sitting Mercedes down on the sink. She eagerly took his leather jacket off.

Grabbing his belt and pants. Sam hoisted Mercedes legs underneath his arms.

Slowly pulling her panties off. Her heels pressing against his back.

Mercedes pushed his boxers and pants down. Sam positioned himself at her entrance.

Both groaning as Sam hips went to work. It had been months.

Since either of them had sex. Sam pulled out going back in. She was still so tight.

He knew Mercedes hadn't been having sex.

Just from her being so tight.

* * *

Sam fucked her harder. ''Sam!'' She moaned. Her back hitting the restroom mirror.

''Yes call my name!'' He bite her lip. Teasing her clit. Mercedes came hard.

Her pussy was so wet. Spraying his dick with her juices. She clinched around him.

Sam pulled out. Cumming between Mercedes thighs. Shaking his head. ''I'm not finished with you!''

Sam picked Mercedes up. Her legs felt like jelly. As he turned her around. Bending Mercedes over.

''Grab the sink...baby.'' ''Hold on tight.'' He said. Sam spread Mercedes legs. Inching Mercedes black dress up above her ass.

Entering her leaking pussy. From the back. ''God!'' She screamed out. Sam fucked her from the back.

Pound after pound. Mercedes held onto both sides of the sink for dear life. Sam smacking her ass.

Reaching for her breast. He caressed and squeezed them. Sam was giving Mercedes a pleasure overload.

Mercedes felt that familiar sensation. Cumming again. Sam thrust a few more times. He came spraying Mercedes ass with his seed.

Mercedes satisfied and exhausted at the same time. Sam hands rested against the mirror. Catching his breath.

After a few minutes. Sam grabbed a handful of napkins. Wetting them with water and soap. He cleaned Mercedes thighs and ass.

She cleaned his erect manhood. Sam moaned from her touch. Grabbing her close.

''I've missed you so much.'' He finally spoke. Mercedes wrapped her arms around Sam. ''I've missed you too.''


	11. A New Beginning

6 Months earlier...

Justin could barely move. Both of his eyes were swollen. Black and bruised. His neck was red from Sam choking him. And it hurt to swallow. He couldn't eat or drink. There was a knock at his dormitory door. Justin hissed getting out of bed. Holding his ribs. Sam had repeatedly punched him there too. ''Fuck!'' He groaned in pain. As he opened the door.

''How could you Justin?!'' Mercedes glared at him. She wanted to slap the taste out of his mouth. But,it looks like Sam had already done it. Justin looked at Mercedes embarrassed. ''Mercedes...I sorry for telling Sam about us.'' ''But...I'm not sorry for what happened between us.'' ''He doesn't deserve a woman like you!'' Justin leaning against the door. As his head begin to ache. Worst than it was earlier. ''Justin what happened between us.'' ''Was a mistake.'' ''I don't have feelings for you.'' ''I was hurting, because of what Sam did.'' ''It was wrong to use you.'' ''To try and get rid of my feelings for Sam.'' ''And for that,I apologize.'' Mercedes took pity on Justin for using him. She did feel bad. For that. ''Look Mercedes I know you're in love with that asshole!'' ''And I did take advantage of your vulnerability.'' ''I'm sorry for that.'' ''I won't apologize for wanting you.'' ''I know I can treat you better than him.'' ''All you gotta do is give me a chance.'' Justin desperate pleading with Mercedes.

Mercedes shaking her head. ''Justin I can't give you what you want.'' ''Because,I know I don't have feelings for you.''

''It want ever work between us.'' ''You know what Mercedes go run back to Sam!'' ''Somebody that treated you like a whore!''

''Betting on you for sex.'' ''And you still what him?!''

Justin snapped at Mercedes. Mercedes slapped him. ''Justin I know you're hurt''

''But,don't you ever speak to me like that again!'' ''I think it's best we not work on music together and end all communication.''

''Goodbye Justin!'' Mercedes walked away hurt that she had to end a friendship.

Justin slammed his door. In more pain after that slap from Mercedes. And now a bruised ego to go along with the rejection from Mercedes.

* * *

''No...please don't leave!'' Sam grabbed Mercedes waist. Wrapping his arms and legs around her.

Burying his head in her neck. Planting soft kisses. ''Sam stop being a baby.'' ''I'm not going anywhere.''

''I need to use the bathroom.'' Mercedes bladder needing a release. ''Nope.'' ''You're not leaving this bed!''

Sam pouted. ''Unless you want me to urinate in your bed and on you.''

''I suggest you let me go pee Sam.'' Mercedes smirked at him. ''Fine.'' Sam said releasing his hold on Mercedes.

Mercedes ran to the bathroom. Finally peeing. ''Hurry up!'' ''I'm getting lonely already.''

Sam shouted. ''Cool your horses!'' Mercedes shouted back. Washing her hands.

Coming back to bed Sam was sitting up waiting for her. ''Come here here.'' His voice low and seductive.

A shiver went down Mercedes spin. Sam grabbed Mercedes pulling her on top of him.

His erection against her inner thighs. Causing her to moan. ''I don't ever want to let you go.'' He whispered in her hear.

''I love you,Mercedes.'' ''I've loved you for a while now.''

Sam held her close. Mercedes could hear his heart beating fast. Looking into his eyes. ''I love you too,Sam.''

* * *

The sun shined thru the blinds in Sam's room. Mercedes had woken up staring at Sam. As he slept. He was beautiful. Bending down. Mercedes kissed his chest as it moaned. Opening his eyes. ''Hi,baby.'' He smiled. Reaching for Mercedes. Pulling her close. Kissing her lips. His hands caressing her thighs. Mercedes feeling his growing erection. As much as Mercedes would love to go another round with Sam. They really needed to talk about everything. Sam gently pushed Mercedes on her back. Reaching for a condom.

''Wait''... Mercedes moaned. Stopping Sam. ''What's wrong?'' Sam's eyes full of lust. ''We really need to talk Sam.'' Mercedes voice low. She wanted sex too. But they really needed to talk. ''Really Mercedes now?!'' ''Can't we talk after sex?!'' Sam annoyed rolling his eyes. Mercedes shook her head. ''No Sam.'' ''We have to clear the air and get everything out.'' ''In the open.'' Mercedes sat up. ''Fine... let's talk!'' Sam frustrated and hard as a rock. Sitting up bed.

''Okay...I'll go first.'' Mercedes nervous. ''I want to apologize for sleeping with Justin.'' Sam eyes going dark.

''Mercedes I rather not talk about you and him.'' He hissed. ''Sam...please.'' Mercedes grabbed his hands.

Sam closed his mouth and let Mercedes continue. ''Justin and I.'' ''Was a mistake.'' ''I was hurting.''

''I tried to mass my hurt by sleeping with him.'' ''But...it only made me feel horrible.''

''Sleeping with him was never meant to hurt you or get revenge.''

''I'm sorry.'' Mercedes hung her head feeling ashamed. Sam gently grabbed Mercedes face.

''Look at me.'' He spoke softly. ''It's in the past.'' ''I hurt you.'' ''The bet was stupid and childish.''

''We've lost 6 months together.'' ''This is our second chance.'' ''No more lies,no more secrets.''

''This time.'' ''It's real.'' ''I love you,Mercedes.'' ''I don't want to play games anymore.''

Sam pulled Mercedes on top his lap. Holding her close. Sam. ''I love you...too.'' ''I don't want to play games either.''

''I've never felt this way about anybody before.'' Mercedes shyly looked into Sam's eyes.

Sam caressed Mercedes face. Shaking his head. In awe of the woman he has fallen for.

''I've waited so long for a love like you.'' ''I'm not perfect.''

''But...I do love you.'' ''You own my heart Mercedes.''

Leaning in close. Their lips tangled in passion. This was a new beginning.

Sam and Mercedes love each other. But...is love enough?

Only time will tell.

* * *

Happy New Years! Enjoy!


	12. Holiday

I'm going to miss to so much. Sam pouted as he held Mercedes close. She could hear is heartbeat. Placing her small hands on his chest. ''I'm going to miss you too,baby.'' It had been a month since they got back together. This would be the first time they would be away from each other. Going on holiday break. To be with their family. Neither Mercedes nor Sam wanted to be apart. Who knew love could feel so damn good? They both thought staring into each other eyes. Standing in a crowded airport. It was just the two of them. Nobody else mattered. ''We have to go baby.'' Sam said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Mercedes waist. ''You have to let go of my waist...so we can go,baby.'' Mercedes rested her head against his chest. ''It's so hard to let you go.'' Sam whined. Kissing her hair. Mercedes caressed his back. They closed their eyes. Holding each other a few minutes longer. Until it was time to board their planes. Sam was heading to Tennessee where is family lived. Mercedes was heading to Ohio to be with her family. Sweet kisses and promises to call and text each other was all they had for now. Though they would only be apart for 2 weeks it felt like a eternity.

Sam stayed awake the whole flight. Thinking about Mercedes. When he finally made it to the airport in Tennessee he was tired. His father had arranged for a driver to pick him up. Sam yarned greeting the driver. As he got in the SUV. Sleep took over. About an hour and 45 minutes later. Sam was woken up by the diver. ''Sir?'' He lightly tapped Sam's shoulder. Sam squinted his eyes. Getting out of the SUV. ''Thank you.'' Sam thanked his driver. Grabbing his luggage. The driver pulled off. Sam swiped his access card. The gate opened. He hadn't been home in months. Sam would be lying if he said he didn't miss his family and Tennessee. Walking up the stairs of the Evans Family Mansion. Which He'd called home. For years before moving to California. Nothing had changed. Everything still looked the same. Before Sam could open the door with his key. His younger siblings came running and jumping into his arms. Stacey and Stevie Evans. 12 year old twins. ''Sam!'' They both cheered. Hugging their older brother. ''Hey...you two.'' ''I've missed you guys so much!'' Sam hugged his younger sister and brother. ''Sam we stayed up all night waiting for you!'' Stacey's wearing the biggest smile. ''Yeah,what took you so long?!'' Stevie pouted at his brother. ''I had to wait to board the plane.'' ''Then I had to wait for the plane to depart from California to Tennessee.'' Sam explaining to his brother.

''Sorry I wish I could've gotten here faster.'' Sam patted his brother on the shoulder. ''It's okay Sam...you're here now!'' Stevie shrugged. Hugging his brother. Stacey grabbed Sam's hand. ''Come on!'' ''Mom's in the kitchen fixing breakfast.'' ''Dad is in his office on the phone in a business meeting.'' ''He said he should be done soon.'' Sam followed behind his younger siblings. With his luggage in hand. Mary Evans was in the kitchen taking fresh butter rolls out of the oven. When her two youngest came running in the kitchen. With the biggest smiles on their faces. ''Mom!'' ''Sam is here!'' The twins shouted. As Sam appeared behind them. Mary's face lit up with happiness. ''Oh... my baby!'' Mary embraced Sam with the biggest hug. As tears began to fall. ''Mom...why are you crying?'' Sam held his mom. As she cried. ''I've missed you so much!'' ''It's been months since I've seen you!'' Mary cried. ''Mom...don't cry.'' ''I'm fine.'' ''I've missed you too.'' Sam said. Rubbing his mom back. Trying to sooth her crying.

''Hi...what's all this commotion?!'' Dwight Evans walked in the kitchen. To see his wife crying. Hugging Sam. ''Mary...honey what's going on?!'' ''Are you okay?!'' Dwight looked at his wife concerned. ''Mom is just happy to see Sam.'' Stacey smiled. Dwight walked over to his wife and son. Hugging them both. ''Hi,son.'' ''I'm happy you're home.'' Dwight hugged and patted Sam on his shoulder. ''Aww,it's just lovely to have everyone home!'' Mary cried. Mom...please stop crying. Sam begged. Dwight gathered Mary in his arms. ''Baby...no more crying.'' He wiped away her tears. Giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. ''Eww,gross!'' The twins covered their eyes. Sam smirked looking away. Seeing his parents made him miss Mercedes. ''So,what's for breakfast?'' Sam rubbing his stomach he was starving. After Dwight finally got Mary to stop crying. The family sat at the dining table. ''Alright let's eat.'' Mary cheered. Sam's first week with his family was great. There was family time,movie night,shopping. Sam even told his parents that he and Mercedes were back together and that he loved her. Sam's father was weary. Of Sam and Mercedes back in a relationship together. But,Dwight told Sam he supported him.

Sam hadn't talk to Mercedes as much as he liked. He missed her so much. So he decided to fly out to Lima,Ohio.

To see Mercedes. His parents understood.

Telling him to call them when he made it to Ohio.

* * *

Mercedes desperately missed Sam. She barely talked or texted him. Because,her parents had so busy. From helping out at the store and visiting other family members. Mercedes was exhausted. It was a holiday break. Not work. Mercedes blow out a tired huff. Finally laying in her bed. She picked up her cell phone calling Sam. He didn't answer. So she texted him. That she was sorry for not being able to talk to him. And that she loved him. Falling to sleep. Mercedes dreamed of Sam.

Sam finally landed in Lima,Ohio. Wrapping his scarf around his neck. As the cold air hit his face. Sam's phone was off on the plane. When he turned it on. He saw a missed calls from Mercedes. And a text. His face wearing a hug smile. He texted her back.

''I love you too,baby.'' ''Don't worry.'' ''We'll see each other sooner than you think.'' ;)

Mercedes had just woken up. Seeing Sam's text. She immediately responded. ''I love you.'' ''And miss you so much!''

Sam heart swelled. He was madly in love with this woman. ''Oh,baby.'' ''I'll see you tonight.'' He pouted.

As the cab driver drove to the hotel Sam would be staying at.

* * *

''Mercedes Patrice Jones!'' ''If you don't get your butt down here.'' ''We're going to be late!'' Marcia called after her daughter. ''I'm coming mom!'' Mercedes texted Sam letting him know that she was going out to eat with her parents. And that she would call him later. ''Perfect.'' Sam smiled. This was a bold move. Sam was going to meet Mercedes and her parents at the restaurant unannounced. ''What's the worst can happen?!'' Sam thought. As he quickly got dressed.

''This is a lovely restaurant Joseph.'' Marcia kissed her husband on the cheek. ''Thank you,baby.''

''Nothing but the best for my girls.'' Joseph smiled at his wife and daughter.

''Thank you,daddy.'' Mercedes smiled back at her father. The waiter walked up to the table.

Asking if everyone was ready to order.

''Oh...we are,but there is still someone who hasn't arrived yet?'' Joseph spoke looking at his menu.

Who the hell is coming? Mercedes looked at her father confused.

She didn't have to wonder much longer. Who was the person. Shane Tinsley came walking up to the table.

Mercedes eyes went wide. ''Sorry for running late!'' Shane huffed out. ''Shane...what are you doing here?!''

Mercedes shocked. ''Babygirl that's no way to address an old friend.''

Joesph glanced at his daughter. Mercedes was pissed. Her father had no right to try in meddle in her personal affairs.

''Shane sit down you look a little beat.'' Marcia seeing her daughter rage. Thanks ma'am. Shane sat down. Drinking a glass of water.

''Hey,Mercedes you look amazing.'' Shane flirted. ''Hello,Shane.'' ''How have you been?'' Mercedes not egging on his flirting.

''I've been great.'' ''Ohio State has been everything and more!'' Shane smiled at her. ''Well...that's great.'' ''I'm happy for you.''

As Mercedes parents chatted. Shane and Mercedes talked. ''So...are you single?!'' ''Cause,I was thinking about asking you out?''

''No.'' ''She's taken.'' Sam Evans by the way. Sam had reached over the table with his hand extended. Mercedes eyes went wide again!

* * *

Sam had walked in the restaurant. Seeing this big guy. Sizing up his woman. His eyes went dark. ''What the fuck?!'' His jealously getting the best of him. Sam marched over to the table ignoring Mercedes parents. Reaching over the table. Establishing his presence. Letting this dumbo know. She was his. Sam gave a wicked grin. As Shane shook his hand. Mercedes mouth went dry. Her parents looking at Sam. As if he had lost his damn mind. Shane was confused. And Mercedes was terrified.

''Hi...baby.'' Sam walked over to Mercedes gently caressing her face. Softly kissing her lips. God it felt good to taste and feel her. On his lips. Mercedes felt the same way. As her eyes closed. The kiss was too sweet. She missed his lips so much. Joseph clearing his throat. Looking at Sam. As if he was ready to rip his head off.

''Sorry...sir.'' ''I'm Sam Evans.'' Sam spoke. ''I know who you are.'' ''I'm just wondering why you're here?''

''Seeing that you hurt and humiliated my daughter!'' Joseph fist bawled up. Glaring at Sam. ''Joseph...settle down.'' ''Let the boy explain.''

Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand. His heart skipped a beat. Looking at his love.

''Sir...I was an idiot the way I treated your daughter.'' ''But,I'm truly sorry for my foolish behavior.'' ''I am madly in love with Mercedes.''

''I've learned from mistakes.'' ''And it will never happen again.'' Sam standing tall under Joseph death glare. ''Sit...down boy.'' Joseph ordered.

''I see you have feelings for my daughter.'' ''But,let me tell you something.'' ''I'll personally rip you throat out if you ever hurt my daughter again!''

''No sir...it's more than feelings.'' ''It's love.'' ''I love your daughter with all my heart.'' Sam being very clear on his intentions towards Mercedes.

* * *

After dinner. Mercedes said her goodbyes to Shane. They hugged. Shane told her if her Sam didn't work out. He was always one call away.

Sam looked on jealous. Joseph watched Sam's face got red. "Calm down son." "She's not into Shane." "For some reason her heart belongs to you."

''That's my only child.'' ''My baby.'' ''Sam you have been given a second chance.'' ''Don't make me regret it.'' Joseph spoke.

''I want,sir.'' Sam assured Joseph. ''Oh...Joseph let the child live.'' Marcia grabbed Joseph hand. ''Sam where are you staying tonight?''

Marcia asked. ''Oh...I'm at a hotel suite for now.'' Sam answered his eyes on still on Mercedes and Shane. ''Nonsense you'll stay with us.''

Marcia told Sam. ''Ma'am you really don't have to do that.'' Sam now looking at Marcia.

He never noticed until now how much Marcia and Mercedes looked alike.

''Yes,I do.'' ''Now don't argue with me.'' ''You're staying with us.'' Marcia pointing at Sam. Sam knew better to argue with Marcia.

* * *

The drive home Sam was very quiet. Mercedes wondered if he was mad at her. I wasn't her fault. That her father invited Shane. She had no idea he was inviting Shane out to dinner. If she knew. She would've stopped her father. Sam sat next to Mercedes In the back of her parents car. Staring out the window. Mercedes grabbed Sam's hands. He looked at her. Giving a weak smile. He was definitely mad. Mercedes held his hand all the way home.

''Well...this is where you'll be staying.'' Marcia opened the guest room which was just down the hall from Mercedes bedroom.

The jones had a beautiful 3 story home. In a nice neighborhood. Sam loved their home.

''Thanks...ma'am.'' Sam smiled at Marcia. ''Sam called me Marcia.''

''You're welcome.'' ''Goodnight.'' Marcia walked away.

Sam took a shower then drifted off to sleep. To only be awaken by Mercedes getting on top of him.

She planted soft kisses on his lips, face,neck.

''Mercedes what are you doing?!'' Sam looked away the room as if her parents would come barging in.

''I've missed you.'' She spoke. As her tongue licked his sculptured abs.

''Woah,Mercedes slow down.'' Sam dick twitch in his briefs. Mercedes grabbed his dick her hands moving up and down.

''We...can't do this!'' ''This is your parents house!''

Sam hissed. He was losing the battle to resist Mercedes. ''Why not?'' ''Sammie...don't you want me?!''

Mercedes teased. Sucking the tip of Sam's hard dick.

''You know I want you.'' ''But,I don't have a condom on me.'' Sam bite down on his lips.

Mercedes grabbed a condom from the night stand. Smiling at Sam. How the hell did she get condoms? Sam wondered.

Mercedes ripped the condom open putting it on Sam's erect dick. Sam didn't speak.

As Mercedes positioned herself on top of his manhood. She started to bounce up and down. Holding her waist Sam was losing it.

Sam sat up. Mercedes continued to bounce. She moaned. Gently laying Mercedes on her back. Sam pounded as her legs wrapped around him.

Mercedes came hard. A few more thrust. Sam came holding Mercedes close. ''Hi...he spoke.'' Smiling lovely at Mercedes. ''Hi''...she smiled back.


End file.
